their finally together please don't meddle !
by animeadict678
Summary: misaki and usui are finally together but not everyone agrees and they don't want this and they will stop at nothing to break the happy couple up...please review this is my first fan-fic i dont own anything except for the story the rest all goes the the amazing HIRO FUJIWARA
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fic i hope you all enjoy this i will upload more xx review please i don't mind good or bad and help me too improve i will take ideas and advise and i greatly appreciate it xx 3

:) now on to the story

* * *

"i have to tell him how i feel now or never i don't care anymore if he rejectes me, if all the flirts we shared were just teases" misaki was thinking to herself again through the whole day and people were noticing and espacially usui noticed ,but not only him her two best friends Sakura and shizuko noticed too."Hey whats wrong you look stressed and you keep spacing out" Shizuko mentioned with a worried tone in her voice "its love its love she is in love" Sakura beamed ."WHAT WHAT NO why would i im not in love pfft im not im just tired thats all" misaki lied to her friends while eating Suzuna`s home-made bento box she is soo much better at cooking than me she would become a great wife... sigh...wait did i just sigh WHY did i just SIGH i don't want to become a wife i hate men except for...usu no i cant say it even though this is my mind ohhh now im going mad too. "Hey HEY hey misaki misaki are you listening" "what what wHATts wrong" misaki asked with a frowned expression "you spaced out again whats wrong do u need to go to the nurse" shizuko asked staring deeply into her eyes as if trying to figure out whats going on "no im fine yummm this is delicous try it" she hurriedly tried to make it seem like she is ok and she offered them some "yeh yummm delicious arigatou" both replyed in unison "Daijoubu desu yo" misaki replyed "look i got to go Sayonara" she quickly raced off but not before noticing them giving worried glances at eachother "SAYONARA" they both screamed enough for her to hear a mile away and they waved she turned around smiled and was gone in a flash leaving wondering people how this is possible and can it be explained with science "arghhhhh i have to cool my head this is not helping arghh man" she rushed off to the rooftop hoping for some fresh air "aghh this is much better as her hair is swaying in the wind she sundenlly noticed a figure lying on the floor obviously sleeping she turned around and as luck was never on her side..you`v guessed it usui-san WHAT IS HE DOING HER OHHH NO I JUST REMEMBERED HE IS ALWAYS HERE BAKA BAKA MISAKI SHE SCREAMED AT HER COUNSCIEOUS IN HER MIND "im just going to creep out withought him seeying me" she wishperd tip-toeing her way to the exit...but as luck has it infor her he woke up and grapped her leg with a startled expression she jumped in her skin "your very sly Ayuzawa for coming up her and not speaking to me " you were asleee p so oo i thought id tip-toe out" man whats wrong with me i cant even speak anymore and why am i blushing stop it stop blushing she frankly screamed at her self "the handsome devil known as usui Takumi sat up and crossed his legs looking at her bewilderdly as if she was a rare fox " why are you trembling and blushing ayuzawa... could it be your happy to see me and you knew i was here he- he" winking at her "BAKA" hitting him "ouch your really sly ayuzawa " " i came here for fresh air thats all" half lying because that is part of why she came up here he doesn't have to know why i need fresh air does he ? no he does not answering her own questions in the capicity of her mind. "ayuzawa AYUZAWA HEY MISAKI" "HUH what " are you ok you just spaced out "ohh yh im fine " quickly replying to his remark "are you still going maid latte after school "SHUUUSSSHHHHH, do u want everybody to hear you "calm down ayuzawa were alone just how i like it winking at her" she blushed a bright shade of red shaming all tomatoes out there "shut up baka..." even though she liked being alone with him she wasn`t gonna admit this to him...well not anytime soon that reminds me i have to confess soon beforesomone confesses to him I HAVE TO what are you scared off misaki just do it screaming at her weak mind he shuffled closer to her and embraced her whispering in her ear "you know if you keep spacing out i`ll have to punish you more and more" he smiled breathing hotly in her ear.. she was one again blushing and putting tomatoes to shame but she hate sto admit it she actually likes it "w-wha-what are y-you doing what if s-so-somebody comes up you p-perveted a-al-alien baka "then why wount you push me away" which oviously made her blush harder "your neck is going very red ayuzawa " he said with a smug smile on his face obviously enjoying teasing her she finnale pushed him away and wishperd "baka" he kissed her on the cheek you know you like it" the bell rang ding dong time for class he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away to his class she as expected blushed but stayed in hearing the door close she walked to the reiling on the rooftop leaning on it "sigh ...wait why did.. why did i just sigh that's it i have to tell him tonight when i see him" quickly rushing to class worrying about these thoughts for the rest of the day...

school council Rm 4:20 " yaawn"misaki streching after a long time of hard work finished off some important paperworks left by the teachers "are you ok prez you look tired you should go home" Shouichirou Yukimura her concerned vice president and friend who greatly admires her said "nooo im fine really dont worry i just need to finish off some last paper works for the first year`s trip" what i am worried about is usui where is HE he is usually pestering me and wont leave no matter how much i tell him to..but now i want him here oh God what has happend to me and more importantly HOW IN THE NAME OF CUPCAKES AM I GOING TO CONFESS TO HIM "ARGHHHHH" oblivious to her suroundings she frantly scrunchies her hair in confusion "are you oke prez " her worried school council members giving eachother worrid glances snapping her back to reality "huh what ohh im just stressed out just need to sleep and i`ll be fine hehehe" tring to laugh it off failing at her prossses "this has never happend before right" wishperd many of her members "i dont know and where is usui he`s always here right" she hearded another wishper "mabey something happend between them and thats why she is hacked off" she acted as if she didnt notice and said "done im going now sayonara and quickly rushed off to her part time job faster than the wind she had 40 mins to get there easy and she had enough time to get home and change no need to rush in to things ill see him there in maid latte she suddenly grinned a really big smile wait why am i grinning stop it listen to me ohh my brain has finally snapped ...  
im "tadaima !" "Okaeri" she heard her mother and sister in the kitchen "konbanwa suzuna, mom genki" "genki desu anata wa" "desu" im going to go change se ya after work "dont over do it enjoy yourself as a high school teenager "dont worry about me im ok "misaki i won the tea set and the bed set and i am entering your name for the watermelon competition "sigh ok suzuna i understand just dont over do it" uickly changed into my best jeans the ones withought rips in them and a white huddie with shoes and shoulder bag that suzuna won for me and my cap then i ran out the door not before saying "sayonora! mum suzuna" and i heard them reply back "sayonora!" maid lattel 6:00 "ahhh just in time im sorry satsuki sensei im really sorry ill be earlier next time" i bowed and apolised "no no no misaki you dont have to worry you came and thats all that matters" and she quickly twirled off with her thoughts as people would say "possesing her" "she really is always in a good mood and cheery but thats because she sais that if you smile everyone around you will too "who are you talking to misa chan" i turned around and i saw usui he must have crept in withought me noticing how does he do it how ? "what no-nobody im just talking to myself heheheheh got to go orders to get" and i ran off man what am i thinking this is bad well atleast her i have work to do and i can distract myself "ok what would you like ...can i recomend you the chocolate triffle cake as a desert " "Hai" ok coming right up" and she smiled like boss taught her too like always they smiled back it felt good to make people smile i went into the kitchen and there he was like always "misa chan do u want to lick some chocolate of my spoon and he winked she blushed a deep red shade "n-no baka hentai" and she walked off

usui oav

what`s up with misa chan she seems soo worried and she wont tell me i wont press her on it because i know she hates it but im getting worried and nervous just by looking at her and she seemes to tremble is she scared of something she`s never scared so what this about you know what i cant wait this is annoying me im going to ask her after shift is over definatly usui was thinking while being interupted by his Gakusei "usui can you help us with this decorating its kinda complicated "yh ok " and i went to help them

normal oav

"phew that was close better hurry up and get out there ... ohh no there here the idiot trio now way getting out of this one" i could here subura and erika trying to calm them down "no look misa chan is busy we`ll order the food for you" no ! we want prezident ayuzawa i want to draw her i want to wright a song for her actually mumble mumble "ok here well call her erika quick call misaki "no need im here whats the problem "ohh thank you misaki get this three for us they want you and with that ran off "ok idiot trio" slaming the table enough for them only to hear you have caused trouble for us here so quickly order and go thank you" ok anything for you we want a double strawberry juice with black currant"all three of them said very geedy with excitment "men i hate them" wishpered misaki as she was about to enter the staff room only honoka appeared " you know you shouldnt take them for granted" obviously hearing misaki wishper " i hate girls like you who think their soo unlucky but in reality their not bad off you say you hate men but is this really true your 16 a growing teenager with feelings how is this possible...hmmmmm luckly boss showed up "honoka dont scare misaki off she has reasons and what is this black aura coming off honoka you should smile more" and twirled off showing us what smiling means in the proccess honoka smiled and said "dont worry i understand" sudennly turning into happiness again in a flash and walking off ...my shift is over but i have to tell usui "u-usui i have to tell you something i-is that ok can you wait for me at the back "yh ofcourse dont i always and he kissed me on the cheek and walked off this leading to more blushing as usual " ok here we go tonight no more messing about straight out deep breath ahhhhh huuuuuh" "boss sudenly apearing out of nowhere said "ganbate misaki" huh for what she couldnt have read my mind right...

confession now or never im going to have a heart attack if i dont stop trembling why am i so scared im never scared not of men or burglers, spiders nothing except for ghost cant stand them brrrrr they give me shivvers down my spine ok no more nocence now misaki you can do it ganbate thesewere the thoughts she had while changing into her clothes "usui will probably be outside waiting for me ok deep breath open the door ok this is good atleast my arms are working ok step outside deep breath i swear im noticing im not like myself recently what has happend to me im never like this well after tonight it will all be over interupted by my thoughts not noticing who was there someone just sudenly wrapped his arms around my waist "why are you spacing out misa chan whats wrong "n-nothing trying to get out of his arms "im fine iam just tired with work and school council keeping the boys inline finalle pulling away and trying to hide her face as she just remmeberd what she was suposed to do "ayuzawa whats wrong" sudenly sounding very serious and turning her around so that she is facing him "you keep spacing out and its worrying me and you keep trembling are you scared is someone scaring you your always tense now tell me i`ll protect you "i dont need protecting i dont im strong enough just because im a women doesnt mean im not strong "thats not what i meant you know that you just keep worrying people why why do you have to take the burden of everything yourself why dont you let others help you" raising his voice he didnt mean to but she started to annoy him with all the nonsense about her being strong and she hates men and all of that i know she has a reason but im here to help and so are others why cant you just understand im here for you just please tell me whats wrong !" shocked by his outburst she looked down and wouldn`t look in his eyes "usui can i ask you why are you always there for me why do you always save me when i need you why do you tease me soo much and leave me confused why do you hold my hand kiss me treat me special when i know its just teasing why do you make my heart race when i see you but make me sad when your not there when your not there i long for you when i see you i want you to hold me arghhh why WHY USUI WHY why do i feel this way ive never felt this before why to you why for you ! why usui" tears suddenly creeping down her cheeks she was ashamed for crying she didn`t mean to but her body`s been out of control latly pulling her chin up so she can face him "your really sly misa-chan dont you understand the same feelings you have now i`ve had the day i saw you here and found out your secret" and withought letting her relply kissed her passionatly on the lips when they broke free for air their foreheads touching and smiling at eachother "really usui baka" your too sly misaki ...ilove you misa-chan i-lo-love you too usui" and wishperd softy "baka" "i heard that i`ll have to punish you with that being said kissed her again "thats your punishment misa-chan come on i`ll take you home he entwined their fingers together and went to walk her off home when they were saying goodbye usui said while thinking and rubbing a fake beard as if he`s in thinking mode "misa chan can i call you my girlfriend now ?" blushing she said "yep and i`ll call you boyfriend" she obviously blushing kissed him said goodby and ran indoors and closed the door much to usui`s suprise and shock "ttt she is full of suprises trying to hide his blushing from anyone really and he walked off home

i still cant believe that he liked me how can i not notice im such a baka misaki was thinking not noticing her mom had enterd "misaki your going to be late ill finish off breakfast for you "no mom im fine ill run "misaki dear please listen to me and go to school ok she looked her in the eye and misaki couldnt say no "ok mom but be careful and dont overdo it i`ll be off now okaeri sayonora suzuna" as a sleepy suzuna enterd the kitchen "sayonora misaki" quickly rushing off to school with a grin creeping on her face "wait wait back up a minute why am i smiling...ohh right yesterday after maid latte and before i got home i stil cant believe it im actually going out with usui takumi the hentai perveted alien from phenomenon" suddenly blushing a deep shade of red as she was neering to school as she was telling her self STOP STOP BLUSHING MISAKI YOU HAVE A REPUTATION TO HOLD AS THE SCHOOL COUNCIL PREZIDENT she didn`t realize usui had creeped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "i can see your blushing from a mile away is it because you remmeberd last night" "n-no baka and dont hold on to me people will find out" pulling away from him "so your ashamed of me" he looked at her with a puppy dog face wich she thought was adorable ...im never going to admit that "so you think im adorable now "ohh sh*** how did he read my mind "n-no no i dont how did you..."you said it out loud "WHAT OHH" blushing a red shade misaki quickly ran off full speed the rest of the way him cathing up to her and jogging besides her said "want to meet at the school rooftop at the start off lunch" knewing she heard him he ran off "ok" she wishperd knowing he would know lesson was boring but easy infact too easy for her but she had to stay at the same level because otherwise the rest wont catch up to her *ring ring* bell rang for lunch "hey misaki want to eat with us" sakura said waiting for misaki and shizuko "no gomenisau i cant i have to go somewhere bye sakura ,shizuko" and with that left like the speed of light she quickly ran to the rooftop where she can be with usui at lunch

sakura pov shizuko pov

"where do you think she went sakura" "its love she`s in love" sakura beamed "sakura...not everything has an answer to its love she`s in love ok " a scary looking shizuko pointed out "help me im sorry gomenisau" sakura shivvering called out "gomenisau sakura" "its ok" she quickly recoverd "lets follow her" getting equipment ready-binoculars detective clothes magnifying glass out of nowhere "where did you get these" a puzzled shizuko asked

normol pov

she finally reached the rooftop and he was there lying down she crept towards him and sat down waiting for him to open his eyes she smiled at him 1minute later he opend his eyes "misa -chan why didnt you wake me up how long have you been here for" usui then sitting up "not long just a minute ago i didn`t want to wake you up you seemed tired "ohh thank you but i wouldnt have mind you waking me up possible with a kiss" she blushed "baka" he pulled her towards him and embraced her "ilove you misa chan do you love me "baka you already iknow the answer "iknow but i want to hear it" still not letting go she crept up to his ear and wishperd "ilove you usui daiski usui" he let go of her she could see he was blushing "usui your blushing!" "i was shocked but it made me happy" she pulled his tie and kissed him pattionatly atfirst he was shocked but then he melted into the kiss holding her embracing her

sakura pov and shizuko pov

"see i told you its love she`s in love" having found her to be at the rooftops with usui and much to their delight and shock them seeying her pull his tie towards her and kiss him finally confirmed that thier going out "ok sakura i believe you but this is good "good its brilliant this is just like a soujo manga" "i cant believe it im going up there now" "no sakura you cant interupt them lets go come on puling a desperate sakura shizuko just about maniged after being pulled down "hey sakura what about hinata now that she`s with usui what will he do?" "ohh its a love triangle he will have to fight against usui to the death" "baka no he wont its not a life and death situation" a friend of hinata overhearing them was shocked but he had to tell hinata and quickly ran off to find his friend

yousake hinata`s friend (just made him up) pov

"hey sakura what about hinata now that she`s with usui what will he do?" "ohh its a love triangle he will have to fight against usui to the death" "baka no he wont its not a life and death situation o".m.g prez is with usui i cant believ this i have to tell hinata. seeying his friends hintata and the others quickly ran up to them and told them the news "hinata hah ha hinata i have to hah tell you...demon prez is dating usui !"  
"WHAT DEMON PREZ AND USUI ARE DATING!" taisuki yelled (another made up character) "WHAT WHEN HOW DO YOU KNOW" a shocked hinata asked "just now i heard sakura and shizuko misaki`s two best friends say "what about hinata now that she`s with usui what will he do?" yousake explained "hinata is confused and shocked ?" kouskye said giving worried glances at hinata`s direction "just lets go now ok" pulling a sad hinata away

sakura pov and shizuko pov

hey i can hear lots of wishpers lets check it out "hey girls" reaching many of their friends "what are you wishpering about?" "ohh did you hear prez and usui are going out "what how did you know" a confused shizuko asked "some of the boys were saying it hey is it true your very close to misaki "ymnhgb" "gomenisau we have to go bye" running off with sakura holding her mouth and then finalle releasing after they left "why were you about to say yes miskai never told us so she probably doesnt want people to know so keep quit about it ok" ok gomenisau shizuko" now lets go and sort out the mess that i think we caused "ok lets go"

normal pov

"usui are you coming to *maid latte*" misaki wishperd "yes why" "well i was wondering can you help me bake a cake for my mom and suzuna" "yeh ok ill help you why dont you come to my house after school today" okey but only if you promise no perveted things are going to happen "ok i promise but you have to kiss me but if you want perveted things to happen ill gladly break my promise" winking at her "BAKA usui" she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss which to her felt soo amazing and his lips were soft and warm and they tasted delicio...wait what am i thinking baka misaki they pulled apart after their kiss"better keep your promise" he smiled at her "your mine now all mine and i wont let anybody take you ever"she smiled at him "promise" "promise" and they went for another breath-taking kiss after being literally pulled apart due to breath loss the bell rang "come on usui lets go "ok misa-chan" he entwined their fingers and went back down opening the door when they did they saw alot of people no actually the whole population of seiki high school pupils were waiting for...them "what the..." she let go of his hand the minute she saw them "what are you all doing here class is about to start,GET TO CLASS NOW or i will beat up all the boys" she shouted turning into demon prez "why not the girls" someone wispherd in the back "is it true are you dating usui, "are you dating prez usui "why usui why" "sniff sniff how and why" questions were coming from evreywhere she could here sakura and shizuko apoligising she could here the boys arguing how is this possible we look up to him "did she threaten him into dating her "is she asking for more power with usui on her side" the girls crying "what and why she hates boys " this was some of the girls were there and evrything was a mess "WELL ARE YOU GUYS DATING OR NOT" they suddenly shouted. usui having enough of this and seeying misa-chan freaking out and unable to control the situation and unbelieving that even the teachers were apart of this he said everyone please let me explain and shut up" bringing dead silence to the whole school them waiting for the answer he spoke up leaving misaki wondering how he did that "yes she is my girlfriend and im here boyfriend she is all mine ok she did not threaten me into dating her infact i was waiting for her to come to me this whole time and to your answers daiski misa-chan i love her and she loves me and to me she is more beautifull and precious than all of you" puling her towards him and embracing her then giving off a deadly stare "and none of you better touch her" giving off that deadly glare he picked her up bridal style and carried her "usui usui let me go this is embaracing" misaki said having a hard time not blushing he carried her to lesson leaving a shocked highschool behind some crying and with in it all "some third year girls were planning something "we`ll get him back im sure she is contolling him ...hinata will help too "what what are you talking about" being pulled towards the third year girls "we need your help in getting usui back you want misaki right so we`ll play a little game on them" "ok" munching on bread sticks not relizing what he has gotten himself into "good our little game will be planned by me saiku and ayumi" walking to class laughing at their so called little game

* * *

thank you for reading this hope you enjoyed it review thanks :D


	2. chapter 2 evil plans and a cake date!

OK this is the second chapter hope you enjoy xx and thank you to **shawnmisakiusui for my first review xx **

now were we ended before... BTW meiko-San saiku and ayumi are fictional character i didn't want anyone we know seem bad and hinata..well you`ll see but i can guarantee he does not have a bad ending xx**  
**

* * *

after school meiko-san pov

"ok here`s what will do will play nicey nice and friendly get her to trust us therfore making him trust us too then will set her up with hinata in a awkward situation but only after she trust us and is nice to us we`ll somehow bring usui to see ,there obviously will be a fight and misaki the nice girl that she is will stick on hinta`s side because he`s a childhood friend and she`ll say something like "usui stop it nothing happend dont hurt him blah blah blah enranging usui into them getting into a fight will also spread some rumors that she is getting close to hinata alot more than before and their trust will begone and he`ll come to us because we`ll be extra nice to him and he will ignore her and she`ll go back to hating guys and everything will be cool ...ok so did you get that saiku , ayumi hina-ta WHAT ARE YOU DOING 1.2.3 breath... did you hear everything we said "huh what-what no" munching on breadsticks oblivious to meiko-san about to kill him with much effort of saiku and ayumi holding her back "breath 1.2.3 breath meiko"both of them were saying worried they cant hold her back "you can let go now look hinata i will explain again so listen ok" "hai" and she went off explaining...again for hinata to hear while somewhere else this was happening:

normal pov

"usui you know you dont have to carry me to your home too please you can let go now" a embarrased misaki was saying to her former boyfriend and rival(A/N i wanted to keep that rival-love going :) ) " you didn`t seem to want me to let go in school so why now and to your question no im not leting go" and he stuck his tongue out "you are soo imature and let me rephrase it " LET GO OF ME NOW HENTAI BAKA" "were all ready here soo i`ll let you go when i put you inside" he oppend the door with his left hand even though he`s right handed(A/N for all you who dont know maid sama well usui is not human he`s...a perverted outer-space alien but he`s also misaki`s partner in the superhuman tag team) there i`ll let you go but you have to kiss me" "promise" a worried misaki said but actually wanting to kiss him but not keep his promise ...pfft like i would ever say that too him she thought he suddenly looked very suprised and shocked but a grin slowly creeping onto his face after a liitle while "so this is actually how you feel misa-chan ok i will listen to your orders misa-chan "huh what are you talking about usui-kun (i know she is supposed to say takumi now but i like usui more but eventually she will hopefully)a very confused misaki was wondering "you dont know...you just said ok i will kiss you but i actually want you to break your promise..." a smug smile on usui`s face as he could see his girlfriend changing into a deep red shade that shames tomatoes "oh-oh i-i- baka" and went in to punch him he defended grabbed her arm and said " misaki i know you to well you always hit me when your embarred" he pushed her onto the couch and put his face about 2inches away form hers and said " you know if you dont be honest with your feelings i will have to punish you misa-chan" "huuh usui perv- not letting her speak placed his lips onto hers and locking their lips together for a very passionate kiss after a while she wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her onto his lap...after breaking free due to breath loss making her take longer to speak and the that fact that he was breathing very close to her ...she said " you know i came here to bake a cake how did we end up on the couch..." him replying " you know you like it you suggested it after all " she oviously turning a deep shade of red said " n-no i "you know i will punish you if you finish that sentence" him cutting in kissed her on the cheek and lifted her onto her feet come on i`ll help you bake that cake you wanted" "hai" and she walked into the kitchen "ok what cake do you want to make ? " "chocolate" she replied while washing in his expensive-looking-already-paid for sink " ok i have the ingriedents lets start"

1hour later

they slumped on the couch making it dirty with flour and cake mix ,she tried to protest that she can sit on the floor but he said no and placed her on the couch "ok...what happend in there" misaki said while trying to clean off the worst of the mess he laughed his cute laugh "i dont know misa-chan all i remmember was flashback... :

"hey usui shall i pour in the flour here "yh sure im melting the chocolate its nearly done "ok usui" he suddenly grabbed some flour and flicked it onto her making her face be covered in flour "WHAT USUI BAKA you`ll pay for that" and she flicked some onto him thus starting the famous "flour fight" after they were finished with their little love fight misaki said "lets clean this place up ok... lets make it into a competition" ok misa-chan your on" and then this leading into who can clean up the kitchen faster barly abailing them into finishing the cake flashback end

"well i won that competition" misaki gloated "well only because i had to ice the cake" usui argued back suddenly pulling her onto his lap (A/N i should worn you lovey dovey stuff is about to take place) "what are you doing usui" misaki asked not caring really "i want to keep you close to me because your mine all mine ive been waiting pationatly for such a long time" causing her to blush faintly "u-usui i-iam a-all y-yours" practically killing her form blushing as she was saying this. he smiled at her the smile only he shows her "i love you misa-chan" and withought letting her reply kissed her very passionatly they were kissing for a very long time and here daring to open here mouth just slightly caused him to love her even more they finally broke free,their foreheads touching "i-ilove you to takumi" saying his first name for the first time caused him to blush "usui... your blushing!" "i was just so happy you said my first name" and he dived into her for another kiss melting her on the spot this kiss lasting more longer and more presurre was in the kiss alot was happening and lets just say she could barley stand up after that...them breaking free he said "i`ll walk you home misa-chan" letting her stand up causing her too nearly fall over "or i could carry you home misa-chan wait there ill get the cake" and he left for the kitchen leaving her wonderring how a guy can do this to her practically make her fall over she felt weak but she left the idea as he would read her mind or whatever again and he`ll "punish her" him coming into the living room picked her up and left for the door after a while him letting her go because she could walk again they said " i love you" saying it in unison (making me the author wonder if their telepathic too :) ) not knowing what was going to happen in a few days left the appartment happily their fingers entwined together...

* * *

i hope you also enjoyed that i will update soon review please xx


	3. Chapter 3 their plan is working

I got some great reviews i`m grateful to **YuukiZala** and **Shawnmisakiusui** if your reading this i hope you enjoy this and yuukizala thank you for your advice hope you enjoy this chapter i tried my best and thank you xxx :)

now for the story its a new day after all that happened in school the previous day...

* * *

At seika high school :

Misaki walked to the school council room " Am i the only one here...well it is reasonable it is only after all 7:00" misaki opend the door to the school council room much to her shock everyone was already there well this is a first she`s usually the first one here "what are you all doing here why are you all so early" misaki wonderd. Yukimura spoke first "well Misaki we wanted to help you and be here before you because you`r always here first" "well thanks ok then lets finish the 1rst year trip paper-works then" a determend Misaki said "  
hai!" they all replyed.

20min later

"That was much more than I thought it would be. Everyone class is about to start you can make your way now if you want"  
"emm prez we were wondering i mean we want to ask you do you really love Usui-san" her vice prezident said while everyone was watching with curiousity she fell of her chair because she was so suprised "W-WHAT were did that come from...is this why you all came so early ?" Misaki was blushing out of shock "Misaki are you ok" Yukimura with concern in his voice "no im fine" and she quickly stood up Usui withought anyone noticing him was waiting outside the school council room and he heard Yukimura`s question for Misaki and also wondered what she would say.  
"i-ilove him but i will not say it to him that perveted-outer-space alien" trying to cover here face form her council members because she was as usual blushing like mad "ohhhhh" here council members said with amazement because they have never seen prez like this before "ok we will all suppport you.." all looking at Kousake "i cant belive this ...sniff he was supposed to be ours ..sniff ...sniff" one of them was tearing-up in the background "shuush dont worry Kousake-kun(made him up) you`ll get over it " one of his friends was trying to confert him "really" Kousake said with believe "...well in time" Kanou replied after seeying kousake she smiled at them "arigatou" while Usui was smiling from what he heard "tss...soo full of suprises" walking away hiding his blushing and walking to class.

lunch time

Everyone wanted to know about Usui and Misaki they crowded both of them Usui being able to escape was waiting for his beloved girlfriend to come to him...while she had a harder time escaping, girls crowded her with questions not letting her reply "Misaki tell us how did you get him to like you" "how did you confess "when did this happen "why didn`t you tell us "i thought you hated guys "why him "have you ever been to his house "ehh-ehh wait calm down let me reply please guys i-i never wait stop ehh- yes i have, no say that again" Misaki said trying her best to reply to all these questions meanwhile her friends also were trying to calm everyone down "guys give her some space its love she is in love" sakura explained over all the shouting girls "STOP EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW" finally getting their attention "i have a head ache if you want to ask Misaki questions do it one at a time do you guys understand" a angry Shizuko shouted bringing silence at once "hai" all wishperd all through the comution Misaki slowly tip-toed away to the rooftops where she had a feeling he was going to be their.

yep i was right i had a feeling he was there Misaki thought as she was looking at her new boyfriend Usui Takumi "hi Usui" she said nervously walking closer to him he turned around and looked at her with a soft expression that he only shows Misaki "hi Misa-chan" and pulling her towards him and embraced her he softly wishpered in her ear "where were you i missed you" sending shivvers of joy down her spine and causing her face to blush "i was attacked by questions of us ,by all the girls until Shizuko shouted at them and i tip-toed away and came here." Suddenly pushing him away realizing "wait a second...how come you were not inspected by everyone" asked Misaki with wonder "i was but i escaped farly quickly and came here waiting for you" and he kissed her cheek and he sat down motioning for here to sit next to him. she sat down and out of nowhere pulled her and placed her onto his lap.  
"U-sui you know this is not me sitting next to you this is me sitting on your lap" misaki said blushing "yh i know but Misa-chan wouldn`t sit on my lap unless i tricked her" blushing red with anger of being tricked or happiness didn`t matter because she said "USUI baka perveted alien" as usual hiding her feelings.  
He laughed "see i know you to well Misa-chan." He wrapped his arms around her waist and said "you know you can push me away" a smug smile on his face, "i didn`t say i didn`t l-like it" he was suprised to hear her say this and hugged her "dont get angry but i heard what you said this morning." Smiling rememmbering the moment of that morning."W-WHAT Y-YOU mean when i answerd Yukimura`s question YOU WERE TH-THERE" blushing like mad that he actually heard her say that she loves him.  
" Yh i was about to go in but then i heard what you said and i didn`t want to embarres you...yet" said Usui "baka" she wishperd. "I heard that Misa-chan" pouting at her "well it did make me happy Misa-chan ilove you too" red creeping to her face ..."i-ilo he interupted her with a kiss a very passionat one. After leting go of her he said "now you can say it" shocked with desbelieve misaki said "WHAT BAKA" about to hit him but his reflexes were too quick for her she gave up and said " fine...i-ilove you too" hiding her face "misa-chan you dont have to hide your face he laughed come on we have to go and he picked her up bride`s style and carried her downstairs withought letting her protest that she can walk.

meiko pov

while all this time Meiko,Saiku and Ayumi were watching with disgust through binoculars "i hate her i hate her how do she do it" a angry Meiko said while making her hands into fists ready to punch her "we all hate her Meiko and dont worry we`ll get her back for this" her supportive friend Saiku said "what..falling in love were paying here back for falling in love?" Ayumi replyed in confusion.

"yes" Meiko and Saiku said in unison "will make her pay for capturing him and hypnotizing him" "OK" Ayumi replyed withought a conscious"our plan will start now Hinata are you ready" Meiko looking over at Hinata, Hinata oblivious as to his surroundings was eating breadsticks again said "huh for what" confused-innocent-boy written all over his face. "I am going to kill him!" desperately trying to find an object she can murder him with while Saiku was trying to calm her down "Meiko calm down he`s just joking" Saiku tried to laugh it off "right Hinata heh-heh" giving him dead eyes behind Meiko`s back motioning him to say yes " hai im ready" he replyed realizing what she means " 1..2...3 breath... ok lets go come one lets befriend them Hinata you dont come just go to your friends ok" "hai" happy to listen and went off eating his bread sticks in search for his friends.

Normol pov

"Misaki Misaki! come help us quick Ayumi is hurt" Meiko was screaming to Misaki "huh ok where is she what happend Usui im going you can go back first ohhh emm Usui y-you can let go of me now" suddenly realizing that he was still carrying her "ok Misa-chan see ya later" and walked off. "Ok im coming where is she" over there come quick and she led the way while she was thinking i am soo glad i took acting class otherwise i would have killed her already snapping out of her thoughs she saw Ayumi. "Ok here,she is there her ankle is hurting- she fell over a worried looking Meiko said "ok dont worry i`ll get her to the infermary" Misaki picked her up and carried here all the way while Saiku and Meiko were wishpering in the back "ok this is good we`ll be really nice to her and if she asks us why we`ll say because we owe her for helping our friend and then we will start the they reached the infermery they thanked Misaki by flattering her very much "ohh thank you Misaki you were a great help dont know what we would have done withought your help please let us repay you somehow were soo greatful to you and glad for what you did to this school changing it into co-ed thank you thank you we hope we didnt cause you any trouble" they bowed and acted as if they owed her their lifes "no-no its ok ehh dont worry im happy to have been useful i-i have to go now i hope your friend" "Ayumi" Meiko said.  
"Right Ayumi gets better now i better leave bye"and quickly dashed off. When seeying her gone Meiko smirked "she is too kind sadly i will have to have revenge on here...if only she was rude and braggy" Meiko said to Saiku "oh well see if i care" Meiko quickly replyed "right now part 2 of plan A" "BE NICE TO HER" they both said in unison before laughing alot and entering the room "Ayumi you did great she was totally fooled .. oh and thank you sensei you did great too."  
"No problem glad i could help i hate her too, after all taking usui away from us how dare she!" the evil nurse said with anger in her tone." I know what you mean but we`ll get her back dont worry" a reasurring Meiko was saying trying to calm her down and they did get her back...

Over the next few days they were always there when Misaki needed help they defended her against boys,they defended her against the sad girls. But they also defended Usui the same way making them both trust them but Usui like expected had his doupts "Misa-chan be careful i dont trust tatsui-san(A/N this is meiko`s surname) and the others completly after all they did once ask me out and i rejected them they might be up to something" a suspiciously clever Usui said. "Dont worry they seem nice enough nobody can act that good if they really hate me they would have cracked already" Misaki tryed to explain,"Ok but im still looking out for them" Usui said not yet convinced."hai,hai now i have to go" and she dashed off to school council room.

Meiko overhearing them ran to her two best friends "guys he`s on to us we have to be careful ok" Meiko explained to Saiku and Ayumi. "Hai" they both replyed and they did after that they were very careful and finally the last part of their plan get-Misaki-and-hinata-together-in-an-awkward-situation."So how is it for Hinata is he getting closer to Misaki" meiko asked yes we made them talk alot more,which wasn`t hard because they are after all childhood friends,we made him make her smile and laugh when she is around him,made sure some people were around to notice"ayumi explained "good good Ayumi now Saiku have you spreaded some rumors yet "yes i have" saiku smirked "there going around at this moment"she grinned at her actions. "What sort of stuff did you say" Meiko asked with a mischivios smile."Oh stuff like did you guys see Hinata and Misaki together yesterday apparently a number of people saw them together alot more lately do you think there is something going on I mean he does like her and their childhood friends soo you know.."Saiku explained with a grin on her face. "Brilliant Saiku our plan is working now for tommoro we shall hold the ultomast part of our get-Misaki-back-for-hypnotizing-Usui plan and they walked off laughing their evil laughs and waiting pattionatly for tommoro...

what will happen in this awkward situation that they have planned for Misa-chan how will they deal with it and is it true rumors are begining to spread like fire...

* * *

i hope you liked it please review there will be more where that came from and if you want to help give me some story ideas that would be great right now im thinking of a really awkward situation that could happen to them please tell me if you have any ideas ... xxx :)


	4. misaki and hinata usui whats going on!

hey guys gomen it took quit long time upload this one ... anyways i want to give credit to my friends **catlover56** and **doglover65** who helped me while i had what you call writers block...anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and review please xxx :)

* * *

1:00 at night Meiko`s house

breep, breeep Meiko was startled and fell on the floor "im awake im awake...realizing it was just her phone sat back down on her bed "arghh who is it that woke me up in the middle of the night i will seriously kill them when i see them." She mutterd to herself. BREEP BREEP, "ok im coming geez...

conversation from both POV

"Hello who is this."

"Its me Saiku how are you."

"Yh im fine i mean i wasn`t doing anything important right now ?" Meiko sarcasticaly said.

"Ohh good... i thought you would kill me but then again ofcoarse you wern`t doing anything important" Saiku replyed not realizing the sarcasim in Meiko`s voice.

"Saiku...YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING AND YES I WAS BEING SARCASTIC...1.2.3 breath...ok this better be important otherwise i will kill you." Calming down after her outburst afraid of waking all her family up.

"Ok sorry well i was calling to say that Hinata knows what to do- i went over it three times i think he did quite well progressing alot..well anyway he knows what to do and Ayumi is ready were all ready were just waiting for your command." Explaining the situation to Meiko carefull of not angrying her.

"Good good i will forgive you for making me happy now lets sleep tommoro...LET THE GAME BEGIN" Meiko started to laugh at how much fun she was going to have.

"Ok Meiko-chan bye, tomorro we`ll begin." and she laughed too.

(click) they both hung up and went back to sleep awaiting the day.

seika high school

Usui and Misaki were at the rooftop before lessons enjoying some time together...

"U-usui i am not going to wear my maid outfit and nurse you after school" Misaki said blushing. pouting Usui said "why not Misa-chan your so sly." "Baka... hentai outer space alien." Insulting him the best way she could "thats not very nice Misa-chan i`ll have to punish you for that..." giving her a sly grin.

"W-WHAT you ca..." interupting her with a passionate kiss and lifted her up, after some time she gave in and melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his go of her and wishpering in her ear "you know misa-chan and i know that you like this kind of stuff that i do to you you just have to be more honest with yourself. you know i can do this all the time if you want."  
Blushing like mad "U-sui what are-a you s-saying baka hentai."  
Pushing her against the wall of the rooftop and lowerd himself onto her and kissed her very softly. His lips are so warm how come he is the only one that makes me feel this way i thought i hated men she was thinking suddenly blush creeping up to her face as she realized he let go of her lips and was staring at her.."W-wh-what are you looking at is there something on my face" frantly checking her face and also hiding her blush.  
"No Misa-chan there is nothing i was just thinking how happy i am to have you in my arms you`r all that i need because i love Misa-chan" he smiled at her as he could see that she was blushing alot more than usual.  
feeling very happy right now she thought how did i not realize he is the one that would change my life soo much,in amazing ways. She grabbed onto his tie and pulled him into a kiss. She barely did this he usually kissed her but this time she felt she couldn`t hold back. Usui was very suprised she never did this kinda stuff but he felt extremly happy and kissed back lovingly. After letting go of eachother due to breathloss "U-usui i need you to i never realized it sooner but i think i loved you along time ago way before we confessed and i-i love you too Usui you changed me for the better and i owe you soo much" having had enough of this grabbed onto her and embraced her while doing this also whispering into her ear "you don`t owe me anything i love you and i will come and save you as many times as you want,Misa-chan i am soo happy that your finally mine.  
ding-dong pulling apart from their embrace walked off hand in hand to knowing what was awaiting them...

Seika high lunch time

"Misaki-chan misaki-chan ! can you help me with the taps" Hinata shouted."Hai Shinata-kun i`ll come now ." Misaki replyed walking towards him "arigatou Misaki-chan" and they walked towards the taps *shuuuuuuuuuuuu "there all done i have to go now.." wait! Misaki-chan can you come with me i`ll buy you lunch come on" and he pulled her towards the canteen "wa-wait Shinata-kun eh-h i dont" "she tried to protest "no no Misaki-chan come on" and they reached the canteen,he saw the first seat and sat down and pulled her down."Its ok Shinata-kun i have to go" she tried yet again to protest "Misaki-kun i want to reward you for helping me please just sit down and let me" with seriousness in his tone.  
"hai" and she sat down.

Saiku pov

"She is in place roger that bring him in i repeat bring him in." Saiku was talking into her walkie talkie to Meiko and Ayumi.

"Ok we understand roger that i will bring him in" Meiko replyed to Saiku "Ayumi dont sit next to them i repeat dont sit next to them ok go spread some more rumors and make sure their believable" trying to get Ayumi to do something anything as long as she isn`t there.

"Ok Meiko ill go now roger"

I could see Meiko bringing in Usui from afar and i waved at her but stayed where i was pretending to talk to some they entered the canteen i filled in Ayumi with the details.

"Ayumi can you hear me A-Ayumi yes they entered the canteen how are you doing at your end." Saiku said wondering what Ayumi has done so far.

"Yh im good im spreading some rumors... " Did you know Mand and Hinata have been really close recently." She heard one girl say "Yh i know all the girls are talking about it what do you think is going on... "Do you hear that Saiku" Ayumi said after taking the walkie talkie again. "Yep i can hear that sugoi Ayumi" and they both laughed.

Usui pov

" Usui come with me there is this great food in the canteen come on lets go" Meiko said to a bored Usui "Tatsui-san where is Misa-chan" looking up at the face infront of him. "i dont know but lets go go now" Meiko said trying to push him up,not botherd to fight or protest he walked silently with her to wherever she wanted to go to.  
"U-sui , Usui come on i`ll buy you this amazing bread you will love it." And she shouved him towards the canteen seeying Saiku she waved and mouthed "plan is ready action!."  
I wonder where she is she usually comes to the rooftops but she didn`t today i wonder what happend to her...suddenly snapping out of his thoughts he saw the one girl he was looking for...but she was eating with mr third-rate and laughing. "U-sui whats wrong" Meiko said trying to hide her mischevous smile."Oh... that whats going on why is Misaki-chan eating with him and alone" Meiko said acting as if she just noticed.

Normol pov

Usui walked towards Misa-chan and Hinata grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder. "Hey usui what are you doing PUT ME DOWN " getting embarresed and blushing a deep shade of red because all of the people that were staring. Usui ignoring everything turned around "Hinata lay you`r hands of my girl she is mine she is not just any girl!." Giving him death glares that no-one has ever seen and walked out carrying her all the way to the rooftops with Meiko Saiku and Ayumi closely following by and stoping underneath a tree and watching through their binoculars.

After reaching the top he put her down and pushed her against the wall. "Why did you not come to me and why did i see you eating with him tell me..." his expression with anger."U-sui baka he was just rewarding me."Rewarding you for what!" Usui screamed "I just opend the tap i tried to protest that i was fine and that i wanted to go but he sounded soo serious so i said ok." Explained misaki not understanding why he was soo angry."And why are you so angry anyway..." after a little while...  
"I`m angry because Misa-chan i want you all to myself i have been waiting for so long pattionatly.i am jelous of him being close to you because he was close with you when you were younger and he knows more about you than me. Is it wrong for me to sulk when im jelous." Calming down after his outburst suddenly having had enough pulled her towards him and embraced her "i love you Misa-chan please dont leave me" after all that Misaki-chan couldn`t hold it in "U-usi i love you to i dont love Hinata and i`m sorry Usui" burrying her face in his shirt deeper to hide her blush and they stayed like that him forgiving her and her realizing how much he loved her...

Meiko pov

"HOW HOW HOW DOES SHE DO IT I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER IM GOING TO KILL HER !" Meiko said walking towards the rooftop "calm down Meiko calm down breath kk breath 1.2.3 there like that" Saiku pulling her back. "hey guys Hinata is back...HEY Hinata" Ayumi called motioning him to come towards them. "1.2.3 breath Hinata you baka! baka! baka! their together now and we made their love stronger what do we do now" Meiko screamed "look we still have time we can do something else dont worry you see i have friends from myaobigao high and they know prezident Igarashi so everythings cool he finds Misaki-chan interesting and he wants Usui so we will scheme along with him ok" Ayumi plotted."Hey did you just have a brilliant idea..or what Ayumi thats great 1rst one ever." Meiko praised Ayumi. "Arigatou Meiko...wait hey! first one?" Ayumi asked suprised "Hinta are you in we will commence get-Misaki-back-for-hypnotizing-Usui part 2" Meiko asked mischiviously "ok" still not realizing what he has gotten himslef into and yet again eating bread sticks.  
"Ok i will call my friends tonight and i will tell you the details" Ayumi said and they all walked off...while somewhere someone heard all this...

Sakura and Shizuko pov

"Shizuko did you hear all that i can`t believe them and Hinata-kun toooo it`s sooo sad" sakura nearly in tears said to Shizuko "yes u heard that we have to go tell Misaki-chan and Usui-kun this could get dangerous..."and they walked off to find Misaki and Usui...

* * *

sorry if i made mistakes i am not perfect i make mistakes a lot soo forgive me i hope you liked that xx and thank you for reading

i just read all my reviews and i am soo grateful it really makes me happy to see people read and enjoy my work thank you all and i will take all your criticism i will try my best a few thanxx to **yuukizala** , **shawnmisakiusui,** **bloodyangel01 ,helekiller2,colorici74 , coco, the guests** , thank you all xxx i hope you all enjoy the next chapter :D


	5. misaki,usui find out misaki s family!

**here is the next chapter this chapter reveals a bit about misaki`s family anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter BTW quick note **

**did all of you maid sama fans read chapter 72 if you haven`t red it i ll say one thing read it! it is amazing but it made me nearly cry at the ending when he...im not saying more you will have to read it oh and don't worry they don't break up phew... anyways im off track now **

**OK**** i hope you enjoy the chapter thank you for any reviews xxx much appreciated **

* * *

**Normol pov**

At the rooftops

"Misaki Misaki we have something to tell you its really important!" Shizuko was calling out to Misaki after reaching the rooftops,then realizing Misaki and Usui were happily embracing regretted it by interupting them. Misaki having heared her name pushed usui away as fast as she could and also hiding her embarracement and getting warmer because of extreme blushing.

"ohh Misaki you`r so warm." Sakura was saying while warming herself by just being close to Misaki.

"W-whats wrong Shizuko,Sakura" Misaki was saying trying to change the on the otherhand was ignoring them and was thinking to himself probably about how they interupted such a cute moment...

"Oh yeah you know Meiko-san Saiku-san and Ayumi-san well they are soo mean their soo rude i hate them i hate them and Hinata too how how could he Misaki how!."

"Ehh-ehh Sa-Sakura i dont know what your talking about please calm down Sa-Sakura" Misaki wondering what the heck Sakura was talking about.

"Please Sakura calm down i will tell her you see Misaki,Meiko and the others they were plotting against you to break you and Usui up" at that moment Usui hearing his and Misaki`s name and break up in the same sentence snapped him out of his thoughts and listend to what ever Shizuko had to say next.

"They along with Hinata have been planning revenge to break you two up,they spreaded rumors,got you and Usui to trust them,then get Hinata and misaki closer making Usui obviously jelous."

Finally having decided to speak Usui said "see Misa-chan i told you not to trust them i knew they were up to something." gloating at having being right.

"I-i cant believe it..well actually i can but i can`t believe that i didn`t notice it all erghhh im such a baka baka!" Misaki was saying out of shock. " the worst part is that i trusted them and now im disepointed by the people who i thought cared about me."

"I know it hurts Misaki but thats not the worst part you know president Igarashi form Miyabigaoka high well Ayumi knows him indirectly so she can get him on her side because he want`s Usui to go to his school and he finds Misaki "interesting" so he will probably be glad to help and we have to be careful and not trust anyone" Shizuko explained with a determend expression for the first time ever...

"We..."Misaki asked not wanting to get them involved she knew president Igarashi too well form past experincences.

"Yes WE misaki we are not leaving you alone i know your worried about if were going to get hurt but dont worry we have Usui on our side remmeber" pointing at Usui.

"hai arigatou Shizuko Sakura" and she went in to hug them,after relising them Sakura said.  
"Yes Misaki we`re right behind you and we will be walking away right behind you come on Shizuko lets go lets leave the couples alone..." and for the first time ever Shizuko was dragged away protesting...

"Sakura let me down! i`m supposed to be dragging you down not you dragging me down sakura let go of me !" being carried away Shizuko yet again showed an expression we have never seen they were gone Misaki turned around and started to talk to Usui.

"Usui what are we going to to their obviously going to act the same towards us like they did before and we don`t know when their going to strike or how."

"Dont worry Misa-chan i won`t let their plan work and we`ll come up with a plan and as for president Igarashi he won`t touch a single hair on you ok Misa-chan" he smiled at her lovingly and hugged her chan feeling safe everytime they hug,hugged him back just as tight...

**Ayumi pov**

on the phone

"Konichiwa ikuno-kun ...  
yes yes i need your help you know you`r very close with president Igarashi well i was thinking can you tell him to meet me and a few friends down Shizuo`s restaurant...  
yh we have to discuss something he will definatly like...  
yh yh i undertsand just tell him that its about Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa ok ...  
yh arigatou sayonara"

(click)

"there Meiko all done now we are going to meet him at Shizuo`s restaurant tommoro 6pm ok and he will talk to us" Ayumi said grinning.

"Good but when is Ikuno-kun going to tell him and how will we know?" Meiko asked confused.

"Ohh dont worry about that he`s speaking to him about 3.2.1 right now! and he will call me after he is done ok." Ayumi answerd her questions with confidence.

"Yh Meiko dont worry...wait how did you know he was goin to speak in 3.2.1 right now!" Saiku asked amazed that Ayumi wasn`t all useless.

"Dont worry about that Saiku now all we have to do is wait" Meiko said.

5min later

"And wait and wait...how long are we going to have to wait for! Ayumi" Meiko screamed.

"Not long Meiko calm down he`ll call just a second you know the school is massive" Ayumi said blocking out the sound of Meiko`s screaming.

*ring ring*

"Pick up the phone pick it up" Meiko was screaming in Ayumi`s face.

*ring ring*

"I am i am calm down... Yh konichiwa yh im here yh uhmmm yh i understand yh good ehhmmm yh ok arigatou sayonora."

(click)

"Mmmmmm ehmmmmmmm..." ayumi was saying while looking around in bewilderment.

"Ayumi i will kill you what did he say!" Meiko giving up at being impationt.

"I dont like it when people shout at me or say they want to kill me." Ayumi enjoying this far too much...

"That is it i am going to kill her arghhhhh !" Meiko grabbing on to her. "Meiko calm down please 1.2.3 breath remmeber dont forget to breath... people sometimes forget..." Saiku holding her back "Ayumi hurry up before she actually kills you."

"Alright he said ok president Igarashi is interested and will meet us" Ayumi having had enough and decided for her own good to talk.

"Good was that soo hard... now tommoro we will begin Saiku scince your so good with Hinata you can explain it to him because he is coming with us" Meiko calming down from her outburst.

"Now lets act the same way we did before ok now lets go im starving..." and they walked off to the canteen having had too much excitment and disapointment sure gives you an apetite.

Sakura and Shizuko having heard alll this after they left the love birds and saw the girls busy talking decided to listen and spy on them.

**Shizuko and Sakura pov**

"did you hear all that lets go tell Misaki and Usui ok" Shizuko looked at sakura with anger in her eyes.

"Ok Shizuko lets go but we have to be careful we dont want to interupt them again" and she giggled walking towards the rooftops with Shizuko.

"you know Sakura their is nothing to giggle about" sighing Shizuko followed.

**Misaki and Usui pov**

"Misa-chan you know about my family so can i know about your`s" smiling hopefully at his gilfriend. Misaki scratching her hair in thinking-mode said "Usui you know there isn`t really much to tell my family is not exciting or dramatic or anything."

"I dont care i just want to know everything about misa-chan like for example:  
birthmark places ?  
bloodtype?  
what hour,minute,second you were born?  
were you born in hospital or at home? ..."

"BAKA what are you a stalker" hitting him on the head for being silly.

"Yes im just a perveted outer-space-alien and a stalker who stalks his girlfriend and has a secret notebook about her and spyes on her and acts like her and writes stories about her life and dresses like her i also try to talk like you and i also secretly too hate guys..." Usui said all this with a straight expression on his face... blushing for no apart reason she hit him on the head.

"Baka" Misaki replyed. pouting at being hit Usui said "your so sly Misa-chan... Misa-chan i dont care if your family isn`t interesting so tell me please" after some time she said "hai... i live with my mum and Suzuna who you have already met i have a father who left us with a huge dept this is the reason why i hate guys and i work as a maid at maid latte... that is about it."

"Dont you have anyother family members" getting interested and sitting up straight listening to her every word.

"Are you that interested...oh yh i have my mothers side but they don`t live near us and they don`t speak with us because my mom left to live with my dad and they did not like him but she never listened so we dont talk,my fathers family they had a accident when he was young so he was fosterd thats all i know but thats ok i mean who needs family" ...embracing her he whispered in her ear "Misa-chan are you lonely do you want to have a family."

"U-usui i don`t i don`t need a family what does it mean to have granparents uncles and cousins i dont care i dont need them ...hey wait ...why am i crying." shocked to see herself cry.

"Misa-chan you have been carying so much pain but you don`t have to because im here ok you can cry if you wan`t" hugging her tightly showing her that he is here for her.

"U-sui baka you could see right through me sniff..sniff ...i don`t need a family because i have Usui" clentching her hands and holding on to his shirt and burrying her face into his chest. him recovering from shock and suprise pulled her away and wiped her tears with his sleeves and said,

"thats right Misa-chan you have me always." Wishpering to her as he came closer and closer. "U-sui you won`t leave me will you" she looked him in the eyes with so much love.

"No Misa-chan because i love Misa-chan i wont leave her."

"i love you to Usui bak...and he kissed her before she could say baka, her number one insult for Usui...and they kissed for a very long time after parting but still being very close he pulled some of her her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"because i love Misa-chan i wont leave her.." and they weny in for another great kiss...

Sakura and Shizuko having reached the top could see them together and decided to tell them later and they walked back downstairs,

"hey Shizuko i`ve realized isn`t Misaki the happiest when she is around Usui-kun..."

"yes Sakura its because she is in love and she knows he loves her too that is the most happiest feeling she could ever feel..." smiling both like proud parents they walked off busy in chat...

* * *

there i hope you liked this chapter i will upload alot more thank you for reviews and yet again i thank all the people who reviewed my work so far xxxx and that means all of you...every single one :D


	6. misaki and usui s plan!

**hey guys this is my next chapter im sorry this one took quite a long time please forgives anyways i hope you enjoy this and btw i want to thank everyone who has read my story and those of you who have reviewed mu soo glad and i am thinking of making another story but i don`t know of who so i have decided to let you guys choose if you want but please i mostly do romance stuff...i am a sucker for romance never mind that now im still not sure but i will tell you guys if i decided so don`t worry about that for now.**

**here is the next chapter enjoy and thank you xxxx **

* * *

Sakura and Shizuko having reached the top could see them together and decided to tell them later and they walked back downstairs,

"hey Shizuko i`ve realized isn`t Misaki the happiest when she is around Usui-kun..."

"Yes Sakura its because she is in love and she knows he loves her too that is the most happiest feeling she could ever feel..." smiling both like proud parents they walked off busy in chat...

**Seika high school**

"Sakura lets go come on we have to go tell them now." Shizuko pleaded with one of her best to get Sakura to come with her to find Usui and Misaki was proven very hard.

"Where will she be anyways and can`t i finish my cookie." sakura pouted while staling.

"Sakura you can finish that on the way come on now before we`re too late" Shizuko was saying while pulling up Sakura to get her lazy butt of the bench.

"Ok ok lets go" and she quickly ran off, leaving Shizuko "why did you not do that 15 minutes ago!." Shouted Shizuko and she quickly ran to catch up with her.

Having reached the rooftop breathless Shizuko said,"You...know..S-Sakura you...could have slowed ...down once we got to the stairs!" Shizuko complained out of breath. ignoring her best friends whining looked to check if Misaki was with Usui...and she was,Sakura opend the door to find Usui and Misaki having a cute couples argument...

" Usui for the last time i am not going to nurse you in my maid outfit and how did we get to this part of our conversation we were talking about licht!" Misaki wonderd how Usui change the conversation into that subject. pouting Usui said,

"Misaki your so sly" Usui giving her the puppy-eyes look "I just wanted to have more time with you...While your wear your maid costume" Usui grinned

Blushing a very deep crimson shade of red because he said her name for the first time withought "chan" at the end and the fact that what he said made her stomache feel like it was on a rollercoaster but in a good way, but never admiting this she said. "W-WHAT baka Usui perveted-outer-space-alien" and she hit him,interupted by a sound behind her she could here someone cough "ehhum" Misaki turned around to see who it whas and she saw her two best friends Shizuko and Sakura standing looking amused oviously having heared everything.

"eh-eh-heh how long were you standing there for?" Misaki asked innocently.

"Not long but whe heared something about maid costume scince when do you wear a maid costume Misaki" Sakura asked.

"whaaat" extending the "a" much more than it needed, "I don`t know what you mean heh-heh so why did you come up here anyway ." in an attempt to steer the conversation the other direction.

"Oh yh we heard some things you might want to hear...about Meiko and the girls we heard them talk yesterday and its official prezident Igarashi is helping them their meeting at Shizuo`s restaurant tommoro 6pm and he will talk to them about the plans!" Shizuko explained with disgust.

"And this is really bad because prezident Igarashi is very powerful and can do anything he wants" Sakura added to the tension,

"Sakura like we don`t know the man owns his own school ...and quite literally runs the place!."shizuko shouted from much stress.

"You didn`t have to shout at me,Misaki,Shizuko is so mean help me!" Sakura wailed to Misaki and hugged her.

"There there Sakura,Shizuko is just stressed out don`t take it to heart.!" And she gave her a reasurring smile and patted her head. Sakura smiled and cheered up instantly.

"Misaki i bet you cheer up when Usui pats your head just like this too i want to quickly find a guy who does the same." and she skipped off smiling fantasing about her prince charming, while misaki blushing like mad at sakura`s comment and hiding away...suddenly being snapped out of her thoughts for the both of them by a angry Shizuko who lost her pattionts.

"LISTEN TO ME WE HAVE TO THINK OF A PLAN NOW BECAUSE THIR MEETING AFTER SCHOOL IN 5 HOURS SO STOP MESSING ABOUT THIS COULD GET SERIOUS!" having brought silence to the place and catching Usui`s attention she finally spoke in a calmer voice,

"Anyone have a plan because we need one" Shizuko explained having everyone`s attention...

"Lets sit down and think then" Misaki motioned and all of them sat down putting their thinking-caps on... except for Usui who already used his and did not need it anymore but still waiting for what idea his girlfriend would have...

"Ok we could follow them as a first because we know where their meeting right,yes we do-so then we could decide what to do after."misaki beamed at having had an idea before Usui...

"Yes yes that could work" Shizuko and Sakura said in unison,liking Misaki`s idea.

"Wrong it would be a 1-10000 chance of success." Having finally decided to speak after all that happend just now...

"WHAT what do you mean it`s impossible to do" Misaki said,shocked that merely following someone was that hard...

"let me explain through a picture every- "Wait why do we need to picture this Usui" Misaki asked not seeying the point.

"1)because it is fun. 2) because then we can understand it much better so just listen" Usui explained showing yet again his childish side...

"ok everyone picture prezident igarashi,he is rich and he is popular so that means he has 1) Lots of bodyguards two protect him but also detectives around if anything were to happen so alot of people, 2) He only eats in expensive places and visits expensive places this means the neighberhood is also expensive and fancy,so much that we would stand out and catch his attention too fast and even if we where to go and some how not stand out there is no way we would beable to enter because you have to pay when you go in not after you eat making the place alot more expensive and we can`t watch from outside because that glass is special they can see you but you can`t see them so it is a 1-10000 chance of success" Usui explained ending his little diagram of explenaition. defeated and accepting it Misaki said, "Ok so how do we do this outer-space-alien because we have to follow them but how?"

"Misaki you think too hard,its simple you see we can dress very fancy,borrow money and actually eat while spying and totally disguise our self they won`t notice us." saying it like he read it off a book which annoyed misaki even more.

"Ok ok but who gives us the clothes and where do we borrow the money...actually i have an idea Aoi-chan can make clothes that will blend in we can just tell him what kind of style and the money well we can borrow off...emmm i dont know but first comes first Aoi-chan Usui lets go" Misaki said determend,pulled up Usui.

"Wait Misaki what about school you can`t ditch class" Shizuko protested.

"this is way more important Shizuko we have to go now can you fill in for us pleeeeeeaaaaaaas." Misaki pleaded...i can`t believe im doing this what did Usui do to me! Misaki wondered to herself.

"Fine ok ok jus`t hurry up we`re coming too where shall we meet" Shizuko asked. "How about my house at 5pm today ok Sakura you too but promise..."

"Yh yh we will be careful don`t worry Misaki now go!"

"Arigatou Shizuko,Sakura." And she ran for the door only being stopped by Sakura.

"wait! Misaki you know your ditching school this is a first and you said that this important does that mean you love Usui so much that you would get in trou...

Misaki interupted Sakura not letting her finish that sentence "YH GOT TO GO SAYONORA SAKURA,SHIZUKO " Misaki shouted and hiding her crimson face,she left pulling usui with her to Aoi-chan`s school.

**Usui and Misaki pov**

"Hey Misaki slow down please we`ll get there in time" Usui shouted while jogging next to his sprinting girlfriend.

"WHAT USUI WHY AND HOW!" Slowing down Misaki shouted why was he was jogging! "Actually never mind don`t answer that." misaki said already knowing the answer.

"Hey Misa-chan...do you really love me so much that you would get in trouble for it" Usui said fake being shy,teased her while grinning.

"WHAT WHAT heh-heh-heh" trying to find a distraction she said,"Hey look its Aoi-chan`s school lets go." And she sprinted off thinking that was close i am not answering that i would die of blushing so having cooled down usui caught up to her.

"Misaki" Usui called,

"What" junping out of her skin and nearly falling over looked over at Usui.

"Do we even know what class he is in" Usui asked.

"Now that i think about it no we dont i guess we`ll just have to ask." And she walked into the school grounds after a while she looked back and said "lets go Usui what are you waiting for." and she carried on walking.

Usui smiling at Misaki and thought you just can`t stop that girl caught up to her and grinned.

"What`s so funny why are you grinning." Misaki asked bewildered.

"Nothing i just seen you in a maid costume in my mind" Usui teased.

"Baka perveted-outer-space-alien" misaki blushed. Having after a long while found Aoi-chan after a disturbing conversation between Misaki and a weird lady,the three sat down at the nearest bench.

"What are you guys here for arn`t you supposed to be in school" Aoi-chan exclaimed.

"We need your help Aoi-chan,we want you to make clothes for us by today at 5pm can you do that?"Misaki asked with Usui was looking bored at all the attention he was getting from the gakusei`s and sensei`s.

"WHAT that gives me only 4 and a half hours to finish,how many do you wan`t" Aoi-chan asked,

"Four" Misaki bitting her lip at realizing that would take him less than a school day.

That would leave me around an hour to finish them." Aoi-chan explained "...Ok i will do it."

"pleaaaase Aoi-chan this is important i know you can...wait did you just say you will?" Misaki asked bewilderded.

"Yes so dont worry ok im on it by the way how did you guys get in." Aoi-chan realizing that it would have taken ages to do so. Misaki laughed " it was awkward for someone but totally hilarious for me" and she explained the story to Aoi-chan.

**Flashback**

Misaki opend the door to the school "come on Usui lets go we have to ask for Aoi-chan" "ok ok im coming" and they both entered the building and were suprised to see no-one at the desk and they looked around.

"Hey Usui where do you think they went" Misaki asked looking around and sudennly a women about middle-aged came up and apoligised not seeying who it was turned around and screamed, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and she fell over her chair.  
Usui and Misaki not knowing who this lady was they helped her up. "Are you ok did you hurt yourself." Misaki asked going into protective-.

"Yes i am great i just met the love of my life i have to call my mum." And she picked her phone and dialed a number presuming it was her mum they watched in wonder.

*ring ring*

"Mom mom you wont believe this i just met the love of my life he is tall,handsome and blonde,green-eyes and young,he is perfect." Usui and Misaki freaking out by the second looked at eachother with worry who this lady was then hearing screaming from the other end of the line they realized this women must be looking for a man and she fell for Usui...

"Sniff sniff i know mom i know i cant believe it ahhhhhhhhh call dad tell the neigherhood im getting married to this man in the next six months!"

Usui freaking out by the minute not having experienced this kind of drama was freaking out!

"Misaki what is going on" Usui asked looking at Misaki for help,he was very suprised to see his girlfriend who was laughing.

"I dont know Usui i think your getting married." And misaki went into histerics,Misaki couldn`t stop laughing and she nearly fell over not experiening this kind of THING.

(click)

Having heard the phone hang up usui and misaki looked at the women.

"I have a girlfriend and this is her and im not getting married to you and were here for a boy called Aoi-chan" Usui exclaimed putting a stop to this. "Im sorry but we are in a hurry" Misaki added having stoped from laughing so much.

" you are ,not her`s i`ll tell you were the boy is but you have to marry me." And she put her foot down.

"Emm he is seventeen. and no he is mine so tell us were Aoi-chan is and we will leave." suprised to what she just said but not really caring because this was getting annoying...Usui also being suprised at what Misaki just said,stood sheepishly againts the wall.

"No no no he is mine go away you pest." shouted the weird lady who was having a tantrom over is defonatly a weard lady who we don`t even know the name of.

"Ok that is it were leaving we are going to find him ourself`s." And Misaki dragged Usui away to the door in search of Aoi-chan leaving a crying old middle-aged women on the floor and picking up the phone ready to call her mom again...

**Flash back end**

Aoi-chan and Misaki were both falling over laughing while Usui was not finding it so amusing.

"I know hahahahahahaha what a crazy lady who is she anyway." Misaki asked inbetween hesterics.

"She is the secretary of the school,she is lonely and all men have dumped her because of her insanity." Aoi-chan said after recovering from so much laughing,and then having to fall straight back in to laughing-mode again.

**After a while...(10minutes to be exact of non-stop laughing )**

Aoi-chan and Misaki stopped laughing and walked out of school along with Usui and they parted at the end of the street where Aoi-chan would meet them again after he was done.

"Misaki did you really mean that what you said to that crazy lady" Usui asked after a while.

"HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAKA USUI HE-HE-HE." Blushing a deep crimson colour Misaki tried to walk away, but only being stopped by Usui holing on to her waist and pulling her into a hug "im serious Misaki im not teasing." And he rested his chin on her head."Tell me please" Usui pleaded, after a while putting all her courage into one sentence she said,

"Yh" and she nodded "because Usui is mine and nobody can have him." Suprising herself and him -from what she just said "i-i-i... Usui spun her around into a hug and embraced her.

"Arigatou Misa-chan that makes me happy because Misaki is mine too and nobody can have her except for me!" and he hugged her tighter Misaki blushing alot said "U-usui you baka someone might see us let go of me perveted-outer-space-alien" still hodling on to her and ignoring her protests she said "you know you asked me if i l-oved you enough to get in trouble for you...well my answer is yes ilove Usui" and she wrapped her arms around him yet again suprising both of has hapend to me,now this !wow im changing... Misaki was thinking to herself then realizing she was pulled away and Usui was looking at her.

"WHAT What did i sa... usui interupted her with a passionate kiss for a long parting but their foreheads touching Usui said,

"Ilove you too Misaki i love you very much" and they kissed again and she wrapped her arms around his neck again and he liffted her off her feet...

changing! her mind was saying to herself,after they parted he entwind their fingers together and they walked back to Misaki`s home chatting and him teasing her,awaiting Aoi-chan and Sakura and Shizuko...

* * *

**i hope you liked that BTW that crazy lade is a made up character i made up i hope you liked her it was just a side thing to the story...**

**anyways thank you for reading xxx **


	7. Authors note arigatou

**Im going to try to write some parts in Japanese...i dont know why i love Japan and i need to practise my language skills :D**

**Konichiwa i just read my reviews and all i can say is arigatou dai ski i love you all thank you so much and Magica ring i think thats your sort of pen name or something well i was thinking of doing something similar but i think your idea is much better i think yh i will after this part of the story you know revenge plan,after all that or i could make another story based on that i will think about that idea though and im going to need your sort of pen name if thats ok if i decide to make another story based on your idea or add it to my already story but i still need a pen name so i can give you credit... anyways i also want to thank colorici74 who i want to thank as well but not just her i mean all of you and not to forget yuukizala who was the first to give me advice it really helped and shawnmisakiusui arigatou too you were the first to review my story soo arigatou thank you i would list all your names but then it wont feel so special so everytime i do this i will list a few people`s names just want to say your all so awesome and i mean this from the bottom of my heart i am soo glad i started doing this arigatou all of you *bowing***

**lol i just felt like writing this i think every now and then i will do this and thank people for there ideas and reviews anyways im on my way of writing the next chapter i shall give you a little sneek peak of the next chapter hope you enjoy. xxxx**

**"Prezident Igarashi please listen to us we need your help its about Misaki and Usui" meiko said miscievously. Saiku and Syumi who were both siting next to her nodded.**

**"Ok you have my attention...tell me more" Prezident Igarashi turned around to face them.**

**"Good you know that we know that you know that..."OK no need for that Ayumi me and Meiko will tell him just drink your water" Saiku interupted here ,placed the water infront of Ayumi and turned around to face Meiko motioning for her to speak.**

**"Now Prezident Igarashi we know that you have some good leads to powerful people and we need your help,you see we want a little revenge of a little you know here very well here name is Misaki! Meiko explained saying Misaki`s name with so much venom.**  
**And we want your help to get what we want...so are you in.? Prezident Igarashi" Meiko exclaimed with mischive in her eyes, Prezident Igarashi thinking for a while suddenly smiled.**

**"So whats in it for me?." He questioned,**

**"Oh well you see Misaki and Usui are dating and if you help us then they will break up and you will have Usui wrapped around your finger...but you have to promise us that we can be ...somewhat special to him..." Meiko stated looking at prezident Igarashi...**

**"So are you in Prez or do you need more persuastion" and Meiko stared to drink her water making eye contact to see what he was about what seemed along time prezident smiled...**

**"This could be fun and i wont be bored anymore so will you entertain me girls..." Prezident Igarshi questioned while grinning**

**"Oh but we will,will make this an entertainment for you Prez oh dont you worry... now how will you play your part is the question" Meiko grinned evily.**

**"Lets just say that she might have a little accident...thats not soo...accident...(I know thats probably a really cheese line but what the heck i like it )" Prezident Igarashi laughed and after a while they laughed too.**

**but behind them their were four people giving worried glances at eachother after hearing everything...**

**Ok so this is a small part of the next chapter i hope you liked that but this means it might take me longer to upload but dont worry i will work my hands off for you guys... one more arigatou to all of you sayonora xxxxx**


	8. Shizuos restaurant

**here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy this one too sorry this one toke longer than the others...(i did say it would take longer to upload) well em what else can i say...oh yh i am thinking of ending this story quite soon in like a few more chapters you know wrap it up...but the good news is after this story is finished i will write another story like a side story or something and then after that a proper story like this one just a different plot anyways now is not the time for this...soo i hope you like the chapter xx review thank you **

* * *

**At Misaki`s home**

*squeeeck*

"Sorry our door needs fixing." Misaki apoligised to Usui who was walking behind her.

"I can fix that for you Misaki" Usui smiled and bend down to start on the broken door,

Oh no-no you don`t have to do that Usui." Misaki stated, "just come in" Misaki motioned for him to come in the room.

"Alright i will do it later " Usui exclaimed getting up and following his girlfriend.

"Mom! Suzuna! tadaima!" Misaki shouted in the direction where her sis and mom would be.

"Okaeri Misaki." Minako,Misaki`s mom shouted while cleaning what seems to be spilled rice...  
"Okaeri onee-chan." Suzuna shouted back looking up from papers what seems to be lottery prize competitions...

"Ojamashimasu" Usui said entering right behind Misaki

"oh its onee-chan`s husband" Suzuna smiled looking at Usui then at a crimson-looking Misaki.

"EEEEH-Suzuna!" Misaki screamed hiding her blushing. Usui smiling hearing what Suzuna said,decided to tease Misaki for a bit, "I can`t wait to call you imouto-chan Suzuna-chan." "And i can`t wait to call you nii-sama Usui-kun" and they both laughed hystericaly ,Minako taking the joke laughed joining them.  
"EEEH- mom Suzuna!...Suzuna what prize did you win today?" Misaki attemting to change the subject.  
"Suzuna hearing onee-sama`s voice focussing on misaki`s question in an instant smiled, " Oh its funny you should ask i won the bunny competition,the pottery competition and the blah blah blah blah" Suzuna rambling on about absolutly everything that does not make sense to Misaki.  
Phew Misaki signed glad that she could change the subject into something unharmful.  
"Miss Ayuzawa..."Please call me Minako-san" Minako interupted smiling at Usui. right Min..ako-san can i fix your door it seems a little bent..." "yes of course,but you don`t have to it will be extremly rude of me if i ask you...but seens you offerd,be my guest.."Minako laughed

"Arigatou Minako-san" Usui walked out getting ready to fix that door.

"Such a gentleman...Misaki grab him with all you`ve got!" Minako said determination in her expression.

"Mom!" Misaki shouted getting embarrased." Oh im going to have a shower mom if someone comes throught that door open it,if i am in the shower say im busy ok." Misaki asked."Oh and Suzuna did you win any expensive perfume some time ?" Misaki turned around to face her rambling sister.  
"oh actually yes i did do you need some ?" Suzuna wonderd.

"Yes i do now i have to go and tell Usui where i am and that i am busy if he needs me." Misaki said then sprinting upstairs to get ready for her bath.

**In the bath**

Misaki sighed,why was she always targetted by people and now i have to follow a rich guy into a ever happend to spending your evening i don`t know reading a book,studying,with your family or boyfriend...blsuhing extremly red after saying the word boyfriend...

"Oh that reminds me Usui is downstairs better get out now...oh well that was refreshing" Misaki said climing out of the bath tub.

(Knock Knock)

"Oh that must be Aoi-chan with the clothes better get out now." Misaki said wrapped her towel around her and ran to her room,changed into her pjamas and walked down the stairs.

"Who was it?" Misaki asked as she walked into the kitchen upon seeying Usui,her mom and Suzuna sitting down next too Aoi-chan she smiled.

"Konnichiwa Misa-chan come on Aoi-chan came and he made the clothes.." Usui said turning around to face Misaki.

"Oh ok Usui you can take a shower before we go and i`ll change into the clothes...

(Knock Knock)

"That must be Sakura and Shizuko.." Misaki smiled turning around to walk to the door to her suprise which was perfectly fixed as good as,new better infact. she admired the door for awhile before opening it to her amazement no squeecking or anything!

"Konichiwa Misaki." Shizuko and Sakura said in unison.

"Konichiwa come in Aoi-chan is here too" Misaki stepped aside motioning for them to enter.

"Ojamashimasu" they both said while entering the house.

"Come on to my room wait ther i`ll get the clothes." Misaki said.

"Hai." and they both walked upstairs to her room.

"Misaki entering the kitchen picked up the bags with clothes placed Usui`s on the table and said,

"Were going to get ready now so we will see you in a bit Usui get in the shower" Misaki ordered and walked out to her room.

**Getting ready in Misaki`s room**

"I want this one i want this one" Sakura beamed pointing at a pink dinner dress with strapps,mid-lenght and with a purple belt to hold it all together Misaki found a pink hand bag for Sakura to wear and dark pink flat shoes.

"That is perfect for you Sakura and is Kuuga coming too hmmmmmm." Misaki asked teasingly knowing Sakura all to well-that she would only want to impress one person and that is the lead singer of Uxmishi.

"Y..Yes" Sakura mumbled looking down."Yes he is but he has changed really and you know you will be with Usui,Misaki Shizuko doesn`t want a boyfriend... yet she says,so i thought i could invite him...gomenisau Misaki" tears forming around Sakura`s eyes.

"Its ok Sakura im fine with him aslong as your happy ok." Misaki said patting her head in comfort.

"Ok then can i have this one then ?" Shizuko said pointing to a blue,mid-lenght dress with a line of sequences at the bottom.  
"Ok here then i think you should wear these shoes then they suit the dress perfectly" Misaki said holding up a pair of cute blue glitter flat shoes that suit her dress amazingly...

"Shizuko pleased toke them and changed into her dress and shoes.  
"Sakura also pleased changed into her dress handbag and her flat shoes.  
After a while they were both ready to do make up but waiting for Misaki to change into her dress...

"Gu-Guys can you help me zip up the back,I cant reach." Misaki said pointing towards the zip.

"Hai" Sakura smiled walking towards Sakura doing her zip,Misaki was finally done she put on her black leather boots too and she turned around to face them.

"So what do you think." Misaki smiled nervously.

"...Wow Misaki you look amazing soo beatiful like an angel." Sakura amazed

"And i know someone else who thinks so too..." Sakura smiled blushed and looked down at her boots knowing all too well who she was talking about...and if you haven`t guessed it`s usui takumi!

"Yes it suits you perfectly but lest do something about hair and make up." Shizuko exclaimed."Sit down me and Sakura will do your make up,then Sakura and you will do mine,them me and misaki will do Sakura`s ok." Stated Shizuko motioning Misaki to sit down while Sakura toke out something out of her bag.

"Here onee-sama lend me this stuff so we can use it." and they started on Misaki giving her red lips and putting eye-liner on and mascara and that was all she needed to finish the look completing her self,she was wearing a Aliete evening dress **(1)** with black leatherd boots and a hand bag that was white and decorated with a white rose at the got up and did Shizuko`s make up with help from Sakura finsishing Shizuko`s touches with light pink lipstick and mascara -arguying against eye-liner because it would hurt her eyes-she decided to wear contacts today- she also too was finished.  
finally starting on Sakura they completed her look with a product called "dreamy" lipstick that she always wore out when she was on a date, mascara,eye-liner and a shade of blush to brighten her cheeks.  
After being finally done they leaved the room to walk back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"G-Guys,mom were re-ready" Misaki stammerd a little nervously walking into the kitchen with Shizuko and Sakura behind her.  
"Come in Misaki we want to see you girls!" Minako replyed dropping a plate that she was holding in eagerness to finally see her daughter girly,

"Hai" Misaki said while entering to find Kuuga-kun and Usui ready - but just waiting for them -turning around in eagerness to see both of their dates.

**Usui pov**

I was ready sitting next to Kuuga-kun who was presumingly invited by Sakura-san. suddenly hearing Misaki`s voice saying that she was ready i stopped talking finding what ever we were talking about boring in comparison, I turned around and set my eyes on the most beautiful girl i have ever seen and that girl was mine all mine i still can`t believe it i have been waiting so long and here she is soo stuning and the most precious thing in my life that i would kill myself over. I could feel my legs standing up and walking towards her im suprised i can do that i mean my legs feel very weak.

**Normol pov**

Usui stode up and walked towards a nervous Misaki and smiled, while behind them Suzuna usherd all of the guest and her mom out into the other room giving onee-chan and "onee-chan`s husband" some privacy,dragging a protesting Minako-san out the door keeping her from peeking in she closed the door behind walking closer and steping towars her everytime he breathed he reached her very quickly smiling at his girlfriend, Usui touched her cheek and like he guessed it was flaming hot.  
Usui pulled softly at Misaki`s hair to the felt nervous under his touch but she looked in the most brightest green eyes she has ever seen,after a while he finally spoke,

"Misaki your face is very hot" Usui teased,

"WHAT baka its not " Misaki amed to hit him but he doged as always,she looked down hiding her blushing laughed "Misa-chan doesn`t change, you still hide your feelings from me." Usui said pouting touched her face "you know you don`t have to hide your feelings from me" he said looking down sadly.

"i don`t my feel...he interupted her by gently pulling her face up to look into his eyes and smiled." your too beautiful and precious but you can`t see it" Usui said lowering his face to hers about 2 inches away she said,

"Baka Usui...before raching up to close the gap between them into a meaningful and passionate kiss,  
him recovering from shock and suprise kissed her back just as much he wrapped his arms around her waist an picked her up and she wrapped her hands around his neck their kiss was warm she could feel his lips hotly against hers giving her shivvers of joy down her spine ,wanting to keep this moment for a long time ...but sadly due to breath loss he let go of her but their foreheads touching he smiled "i love you misaki" "i love you too baka." And she looking in eachothers eyes they smiled not wanting to break this moment but misaki seeying the time said,  
" We should better go its about 5 o clock now we have to get there in an hour and it`s pretty far away."Misaki exclaimed pulling Usui with her. Pouting Usui said,  
"Cant we just stay for five more minutes" giving her the puppy-eye look.

"N-No baka i promise after we come back ok now lets go" Misaki said not realizing what she just promised she opened the door.

"Hai but i will hold you onto that promise and you have to hold my hand the whole way." Usui teased.

"Heh-Heh...hai ok now lest go." She blushed a deep crimson red while holding out her hand for him to take.  
Usui suprised grabbed onto her hand and entwined their fingers and promised he would not let go of her until they get to the restuarant.  
Misaki still holding onto his hand called for everyone to go into the limo that Usui rented for the occaison.

"Everyone listening to Misaki but suprised and shocked to see them holding hands and Misaki`s face a deep crimson red shade they walked on withought questioning no matter how much they wanted to.

"Oh onee-chan here is the perfume you asked for." Suzuna said holding up an extremly expensive perfume Misaki quickly grabbing it sprayed some onto her,Shizuko and Misaki. Usui and Kuuga-kun having already sprayed a diffrent type they enterd the limo and drove off to Shizuo`s restuarant...  
while somewhere else Meiko,Ayumi, Saiku, Hinata and prezident Igarashi were already meeting...

**Shizou`s restuarant**

"Ok here you go" Usui said to the money-collector guy **(2)**  
"Yes that will be great sir i shall have you be taken to your seat.. (click finger click) waiter! usher these young people to their seats ...have a nice meal tata" the money- collector guy said. "Ok here you go sit sit i shall have them bring you water and menu`s for you ladies and gentlemen." The waiter said flashing a beaming smile.  
After sitting down Shizuko said "there can you see them look how many butlers and bodyguards he has their sitting all behind him...WHAT he even has them check his food for him what a snob arghh he makes me so mad!" "Calm down Misaki ... oh hello yes thank you arigatou." Usui said after the turning waiter who gave them their menu`s and bowed and walked off.  
"lets eat first im starving" Kuuga-kun said ordering the first thing he sees.  
"Yes, waiter!..." Usui called deciding what they wanted and having it brought to them they started to dig in...

prezident Igarashi`s table having already finished their meal they started to discuss some important matters...

"Prezident Igarashi please listen to us we need your help its about Misaki and Usui" Meiko said miscievously. Saiku and Ayumi who were both siting next to her though was calling out for more bread sticks.

"Ok you have my attention...tell me more" Prezident Igarashi turned around to face them.

"Good you know that we know that you know that..."OK no need for that Ayumi me and Meiko will tell him just drink your water" Saiku interupted here ,placed the water infront of Ayumi and turned around to face Meiko motioning for her to speak.

"Now Prezident Igarashi we know that you have some good leads to powerful people and we need your help,you see we want a little revenge of a little you know here very well here name is Misaki! Meiko explained saying Misaki`s name with so much venom.  
And we want your help to get what we want...so are you in.? Prezident Igarashi" Meiko exclaimed with mischive in her eyes, Prezident Igarashi thinking for a while suddenly smiled.

"So whats in it for me?." He questioned,

"Oh well you see Misaki and Usui are dating and if you help us then they will break up and you will have Usui wrapped around your finger...but you have to promise us that we can be ...somewhat special to him..." Meiko stated looking at prezident Igarashi...

"So are you in Prez or do you need more persuastion" and Meiko stared to drink her water making eye contact to see what he was about what seemed along time prezident smiled...

"This could be fun and i wont be bored anymore so will you entertain me girls..." Prezident Igarshi questioned while grinning

"im back Ayumi are you going to eat that" Hinata asked after having sat down."oh i like that yum." Hinata said after digging in to some extras...having caught Meiko`s attenstion she said

"shut up hinata i will kill you im speaking...Saiku! distract him ok now where was I, oh yh..."

"There Hinata try this" Saiku said at an attempt to "distract him".  
Continueing from before she said,  
"Oh but we will,will make this an entertainment for you Prez oh dont you worry... now how will you play your part is the question" Meiko grinned evily.

"Lets just say that she might have a little accident...thats not soo...accident...(I know thats probably a really cheese line but what the heck i like it )" Prezident Igarashi laughed and after a while they laughed too.

but behind them their were five people giving worried glances at each other after having heared everything...

* * *

**there i hope you liked that xxx review and thank you BTW if anyone would like to ask me about the new story or something that bothers them or they want to give me advice just review or PM me xx **

_**p.s**_

**(1) i found this dress on Google and i thought it would look amazing on misaki tell me if you think soo too xx**

**(2) i don`t know what those people are called so you know...i called them a money-collector-guy...oh shut up i bet you guys don`t know either...well i am a baka so there you go...**


	9. Authors notes last one i promise!

**Authors note...**

**Konnichiwa my readers i have decided to write this and talk about the new story plan Its decided im going to end this story soon :( this actually makes me sad because i enjoyed writting it and reading your reviews i feel like we have been through so much together..sniff...sniff...im joking i dont cry...*turnes around mum i need tissues* lol but seriously i am glad that i got so many good reviews. but the good news is iam writting another kaichou wa maid sama fan fic! yay...well i hope its a yay!.Well actually i have two in mind 1) sort of side based like mabey a few chapters not to serious or dramatic just fall of fluff and love! And another quite dramatic and this one i`d like to dedicate to one of my readers Magica Ring...I think thats your pen name, you`ll know who you are..i hope so anyway She gave me a great idea i could tell you what its about but i wont since i like suprise unless you want to PM me and then ask me whatever you like.**

**Anyways all i wanted to say was...**  
**Arigatou! from me to you im so glad i started doing this and i hope all of you will read my soon-to-be-new-stories !**

**Now what is there left to say...oh yh im going to write a list of names of those who inspired me and helped me and reviewed my work. Ok here goes :**

**Shawnmisakiusui**

**YuukiZala**

**Colorici74**

**Coco**

**Helekiller**

**Magica ring**

**Bloodyangel01**

**Guest or lala i think...**

**aother Gues...actually all of my Guests **

**I think thats about it well anyways arigatou for your supports and reviews arigatou *bows***

**sayonora.. :D **


	10. President Igarashi strikes part 1

**konnichiwa even though i posted an authors note...i have decided to work my butt of for you guys..i hope this shows daisuki all very deeply...even if i have never met any of you... anyhow this chapter will have around maybe 3 parts unless i need more then you know...**

**im going to write the next stories after i finished this one gomen but i want to finish this then start a new...well not to waist your time onto the story xxxx hope you enjoy :D **

**review Onegai shimasu *bow***

* * *

**Back At Misaki`s house**

"Who was that amazingly good-looking and rich dude in the restaurant..." Obviously refering to prezident Igarashi if you haven`t already guessed it. Kuuga-kun said breaking the awkward silence that was in the air the whole way back from the restuarant.

"And why are you all so quit did you eat something fishy...hehehe i just said fishy thats because we did,we had sushi...hehehe" Kuuga laughed at his own joke,

"Sakura can you tell your date to shut up!" said Shizuko,her pationents running dry...  
"Shizuko you`r soo mean.!" wailed Sakura...  
"I-i `ll go make hot drinks for us i`ll be right back." Said Misaki interupting the arguying that was about to happen, she walked towards the kitchen deep in thoughts.

"How many sugars do you guys want?" Misaki shouted from the kitchen starting on the drinks..

"Three!"they all shouted in response.

"Hai!" Misaki shouted got up and walked towards the kitchen to talk to misaki.

"Misaki are you ok."Usui said embracing her from behind.

"Y-Yes im fine wh-why wouldn`t i b-be." Misaki stammerd from not believing a word spinned her around to face him,

"Misaki don`t lie to me i know you too well, you wan`t to kick his little arrogant ass don`t you..." Usui said with a grinn plasterd on his face, Misaki not able to denia it said "Ok yes i do,yes i wan`t to kill him! Why does he have to mess with us so many times!" Misaki said holding a plate in her hands and throwing it on the floor out of anger.

(smash!)

The plate smashed into pieces and some flew into misaki`s direction...  
but in the end it was Usui who got cuts in the face...everyone came running in after hearing the plate smash.

"Are you ok Usui!" Sakura asked in concern followed by "Shizuko saying "what happend?" "Daijoubu its just a cut although i will need a plaster." Usui said smiling not wanting to worry a shocked Misaki.  
"G-gomenisau Usui gomen come with me quickly i have plasters in my room." looking down with a curtain of hair covering her eyes Misaki pulled on Usui`s sleeve,towards her room.

**in Misaki`s room**

"Lie down" Misaki ordered Usui to lie down on her bed.(ok all you dirty-minded people not like that... :P its so the blood won`t pour out.) Usui lied down,while Misaki was looking through her drawer for her first aid kit.."Suzuna and mom always get hurt so i keep this in my room." Misaki said noticing Usui looking at the first aid kit..  
"as expected of you Misa-chan" Usui grinned,smiling he looked up to see a sad Misaki looking at the got up and walked towards her and crouched down next to her "Whats wrong misa-chan?" usui asked.  
"N-nothing is wrong...Now let me put this plaster on for you." Misaki said fake-smiling.

"Stop the act!" Usui said quite loudly getting her but still going at it Misaki said "I dont know what you mean im not acting infact im terrible at acting hahahaha you should see me on stage." Misaki said fake-grinning.

"I said stop the acting Ayuzuwa." Usui not having heard her family name said by his lips realized that he knew that she was faking.  
"Misaki i know whats wrong but i just want you to tell me,onegai shimasu, I just want you to tell me the thruth Misaki" Usui said looking into her eyes with down not being able to look into those piercing-green eyes she started to talk,

"You want the truth Usui...ok well why, why,why ,why did you jump in front of me just now. Why Usui,why do you always need to protect me and make me feel guilty,Normol couples don`t do that they don`t jump in front of shattering glass OR jump of the school rooftop for a dumb picture OR protect me while i was falling of a stage in that butler competition and then endure the pain just for us to win,on sports day, the beach, hey look i can make a list out of all the things you do for me,And guess what the list of "Things Misaki does for Usui" is practically empty the things i do are only to repay you back! everywhere i go you`r there and you save me everytime...just W-what are you baka!" Misaki said tears falling from her eyes, not being able to hold them back.

"Why Usui why!" Misaki shouted angry that he has to see her cry and be weak."now i bet you think i am weak don`t you i be..." Usui startled and shocked that she held all of that back, couldn`t stop smiling and blushing,interupting her after he let her finish he kissed her pattionatly, tasting some wet tears that formed around her lips he licked it away shocked at what he did she fell and turned deep crimson,

"W-what why did you do that Baka!" Misaki said sitting on her knees laughed ignoring her question said,

"Misaki i do all that stuff because i wan`t to not because i need to or because i have to, misaki its because i love you and i will always come and save you no matter what situation your in,im always going to be there you being by my side is already enough to repay me, but if you want to repay me then...

"Tell me anything i wil do it" Misaki eager to finally be able to do something for him.  
"Stripp for me" Usui smiled innocently,  
"EHHH BAKA" Misaki shouted and hit him. "Ouch" Usui pouted."Misaki the only thing i want you to do for me is..."  
"What tell me" "smile." Misaki not getting what he was saying said."Huh what do you mean Usui."

"Misaki i want you to smile,always smile for me i wan`t you to be happy... can you do that?..." usui smiled and his eyes filled with happiness. Misaki blushing at his kindness smiled, "Like this she pointed to her face." grinning Usui nodded and pulled her towards him and embraced her.  
"Im sorry i shouted at you misaki"  
"I-its ok." Misaki stammerd.  
"Yes just like that Misa-chan and i won`t let Igarashi lay a finger on you ok only i get to touch you..." Usui teased knowing all to well that she was blushing, "baka!" Misaki shouted clinghing on to his shirt...he pulled her chin up to face him and lowerd himself towards her lips he whispered "yes misaki only i get to touch you.. and he kissed her pattionatly.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Shizuko and Aoi-chan were arguying over cute things...  
"Why don`t you wear cute things,your a girl! wear a skirt,curl your hair,make up,anything...!" Aoi-chan shouted jealous that she was a girl and toke advantage of it.

"No because im not that type of girl!" Shizuko arguyed back.

"NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL..ARGHGHHH" Aoi-chan screamed.  
While four people,Sakura,Kuuga,Suzuna and "call me Minako-san" were playing card games.  
"I win la-la-la" Suzuna danced but her expression straight.  
"oh well good job,anyone want tea?" Minako smiled happily trying to be the perfect host.  
"Arghhhh how!" kuuga-kun shouted slaming his fists on the table.  
"Its ok Kuuga-kun lets try again." Sakura comferted by patting his back...

**President**** Igarashi calls someone...**

"Konnichiwa Maki genki? "Hai genki anata wa?" Maki replyed over the phone.  
"I need your help will you...  
"Hai goshujin sama." And he bowed,used to doing this even though he could not see him.  
"You don`t need to bow i can`t see you..." Knowing all to well what he was doing. "Hai goshujin sama i understand goshujin sama." And he bowed again.  
"Arghh forget that!now i need you to make an important phone call.  
"Is it him?"maki questioned telepathicaly, "yes now i need you to say this exactly ok...  
"Prezident igarashi said that he need`s a few helpers or should i say his best and most cunning workers.  
"Hai goshujin sama anything else?" Maki said memorizing his every word.  
"Oh yh and a women that looks the most like Misaki i shall send him a picture and then he can surgically fix her till she looks exactly like her, that is all. "Hai goshujin sama anything for you." and he bowed.  
"Look haven`t we talked about this...im not there you don`t have to bow!"Prez said trying to make him understand.  
"Hai goshujin sama." and he bowed again. "Ok thats it sayonora maki!" Prez said bitterly,annoyed by his dumbness "Hai sayonora goshujin sama" and from old habits he bowed...again...and they both hung up. The next day five of what seemes to be the "mysterious-important and is-it-him`s men appeared at Prezident`s council room asking for prez Igarashi. tora.

(Knock Knock)

"Come in" they heared a voice shout from inside the room.  
Having opend the door and seeying two women wearing not much clothings siting side by prezident Igarashi obviously them being the what he referse to them as the "boring-and-same-women-who-only-care-about-money."  
he said "Who are you?" irretated at being interupted at his "bussiness and work" he looked up.  
"Sir we are the men who you requested." Spoke the first man ovbiously being the leader of the group.  
"My name is Atsuo and you can call me...Atsuo." Atsuo said,he was wearing sunglasses and looked scary and evil although his name means "friendly man" but there is nothing friendly about this guy.  
"Oh come in have a seat. Girls go leave now!" Igarashi ordered them to leave.  
"Hai Goshujin sama we`ll be back." they winked and blew him a kiss then left.  
"I tell you they only care about money." Igarashi grinned evily "i am prezident Igarashi tora and im the next heir to hold position to my immensly-wealthy family.

"We already know sir now lets get to business how much will you pay us?" Atsuo said bitterly

"Oh don`t worry about money,lets just say the better the job the more money you get, each!" He grinned mischiveosly "and the girl you peope picked is she ready?" "Hai sir she is but she has to cool her face so she will be ok by tommoro morning." Atsuo answered.

"Good good perfect tommoro we will start." He laughed and called for new girls to be entairtained by.

"Girls!" he rang his bell.

(knock knock)

"Come in" he the door opened revealing two new girls diffrent than the others dressed more-or-less the same way the others did,

"hai Goshujin sama you called for us." and the two girls smiled happily at their new master.

"Hai now entertain me the last two were boring" and he grinned placing his hands over his "new-two-girls."  
"You can leave men i will talk to you all tomorow." and he motioned for them to leave.

"Hai sir" and they all left leaving him to be entertained by his "new girls."

**Next day**

knock knock "Come in!" prezident igarshi ordered. and in came a girl that looks exactly like misaki hair,eyes,lips,body, face expressions the list is endless!  
Suprised at who he saw and not having seen her for a long time smiled and teasingly said,

"Misaki what do you want! Oh do you want to entertain me!." Prezident smiled mishiveously

"Sir no im not Misaki im her "double"!" The girl said evily "but i might want to entertain you we can see..." She said seductivly

"I like you now the plan are you familier with it?" "hai gushujin sama all I have to do is be close to Usui Takumi and fool him while the other Misaki...runnes into little trouble." she smiled mischiveously and they both laughed.

**Phone call to Meiko**

*Ring Ring*

"Yes im coming were is my phone Ayumi,Saiku help me look for it.  
Saiku half-sleeping said "alright chill we will just after 5 more minutes of sleepi...

"NO saiku wake up!"

"Im awake im awake!" Saiku screamed after falling on to the floor from shock.  
*ring ring*

"Arghhh ..found it!" Ayumi laughed.

*Ring Ring*

"Pick it up!" Saiku screamed at ayumi.

"ok ok yes i will..

(click)

"Hai konnichiwa hai its me Ayumi hai here you go,

"Meiko he wants to speak to you." Ayumi motioned for Meiko to pick the phone up.

"Hai konnichiwa yes ok ok good good yh ok we will sayonora" Meiko hung up and turned around to face her two best friends who were sleeping over.

"Yes the plan is ready he made a double of Misaki...to fool Usui and then he wants to trick the real Misaki and make an accident happen!" Meiko laughed at the plan now all we have to do is tell Hinata..Oh God...now lets go.!" and she pushed them out the door.

"W-wait im only wearing my pjama shorts and top i cant go like this!" Saiku argued "we will go after we change!" Meiko said dragging them back in.

**Talking to Hinata about the plan...oh-no!**

"Hinata i will kill you drop the breadstick now!" Meiko shouted ready to grab on to his neck and murder him.

"Ok calm down Meiko,Hintata do what she says or im afraid she really will kill you!" Saiku said holing Meiko back.

"Hai!" Hinata dropped the breadsticks...but into his mouth and chewed like his life depended on it."All done." He said after swalloing every last bit.

"ok 1..2..3 breath Meiko breath...look prezident Igarashi has told us the plan what he is going to do is he made a double of Misaki that look,talks and acts the same way and the real Misaki will...not wanting to lie to him but bend the truth said "well she will be yours at the end but she will have a little accident that will make her stronger and she want`s that so dont worry ok." Meiko smiled her sweetest smile to decieve him.

"W-what accident no no no that will not happen nobody will touch Misaki-san do you understand!" Hinata shouted bitterly turning all his love emotiones into anger.  
"This plan won`t work because i quit i know it hurts to have your love stolen by someone else...(i did know her first) but then plan to break them up is even i wont forgive myself if Misaki-san got hurt physically or mentally or heartilly... so I will tell her about the plan and you can`t stop me!and i will win her by my own power!"  
Hintata shouted

"I dont think heartilly is a word do you..." Meiko whisperd to Saiku who was siting next to her suprised by his outburst.

"No i don`t think so its quit touching that he is willing to back out and accept his lose." Saiku said tears forming around her eyes.

"I-I think so too..sniff..sniff go Hinata we won`t stop you fight Hinata fight!" wailed Ayumi tears falling down and cheering on for him..but Meiko having gone mad from all this emotions couldn`t believe her eyes.

"W-What what,yes we will what are you two talking about..Ayumi don`t use my top to dry your tears...no! not my skirt either now let go!"

"No meiko i think hinata is right Usui will end up hating us and Misaki will be so hurt i mean you`ve seen it your self he loves her more than anything he even jumped of the roof for her.!" Ayumi stated.

"I saw that too!" Saiku said matter-of-factly

"Ok thats it im doing it myself you guys can leave go go ! i hate you all get out of my sight he doesn`t love her he doesn`t,He loves me!" *gasp!*

"What you think he loves you! Ok thats it were leaving,you did this all for yourself i thought we were in this together,i thought we did this so that we can admire him,flirt with him and confess withought it seeming useless and wrong...but i guess not! lets go Ayumi" Saiku said storming off with Ayumi following closly behind and Hinata having long gone after smelling the sweet sent of baked bread.

"Fine...this is all that hypnotizing freaks fault-acting as if she hates boys then hypnotizes the hottest one and takes him and cotrolls him ,oh no she has gone to far!why not any other guy,why him and now my bestiest hate i aint leaving withought a fight...just need to make a phone call.

*Ring Ring*

Yh konnichiwa prezident Igarashi i want you to strike tonight anywhere she goes around 6pm? catch her and strike!"

"Alright if you say so...let the game begin!" and he laughed bitterly

"Good now im on my own Saiku and Ayumi ditched the plan along with Hinata so its just us two,the double and five men"

"Thats ok the rest annoyed me anyway" Igarashi laughed

"Sayonora"they both said in unison and hung up

"Now tonight the real game starts...and she laughed her soul full of anger and avengenes...

* * *

**their you go arigatou again from me to all of you i hope you liked that tell me what you think xxx BTW on another not... im thinking of also making another fanfic but of other characters if you have any request you can tell me on your review or PM me but like i said if i do then its going to be after all the others or before... which ever comes first :D xxx**


	11. authors note gomen

Authors note...

Gomen Gomen i said i wasn`t going to do another one but...i cant help myself first off i want to thank an account called Anonomys,im so glad you loved my story and you don`t know how much you have helped me i was going to do something similar but i was stuck on what to do...but you totally helped me,and i mean this your review is probably the best one ive ever had! And i love you for that but they all count i,and second i want to apoligise for chapter 1 were my spellings and everything is totally mesed up so gomen gomen but im not sure i can replace it Heidilynn08 because i would have to change the name and stuff but i will try i promise but onegai shimasu continue to read my work because im positive that it will get better and thats to all of your reviews so again arigatou from me to all of you xxx

ps now you all will probably know about the next chapters from anonomys but i will add extra details to make it a suprise for you all xxx i hope you will still read my next chapters and all of my new stories xxx 


	12. president igarashi strikes part 2

**konnichiwa guys since i broke my promise about the authors note thingy..well i have decided to post another chapter and this i did on the same day ...i hope this shows i daisuki all of you arigatou from me too you don`t worry this is not the last chapter... but its the chapter before the last chapter... :( but next chapter i will make the best chapter for you guys it will be sort of a conclusion to the story... and a little hint it will have lots of usuixmisaki scenes anyways onto the story xxxx **

* * *

**Misaki and Usui pov**

"Misaki where are you going?" Usui asked looking up from his has been stalking Misaki alot more now,he was at her house 6am this morning eating breakfast with her family.

"Remind me again why you were here at 6am this morning?" Misaki ignoring his question asked,Usui was thinking about it for a very long time just to annoy her,

"Mmmmmmm...mmmmm why was i hea...Misaki having lost pationates hit him on the head.  
"Baka!...look im going to Maid Latte arn`t you?" Misaki asked rethorically,  
"No im not going to work today because i have to protect milady."And he bowed towards a blushing Misaki.

"L-lest go baka!"Misaki shouted.

"Hai hai" Usui responded standing up and following his princess,suddenly having had an idea he walked towards her and picked her up bridal-style to the door and all the way to Maid Latte,ignoring a deep-crimson and protesting Misaki, while he was laughing and ignoring her punches and screams.

**At Maid Latte 6pm...duh duh duh!**

"Ok what would you like me to write on your omelet goshujin sama?" Misaki said smiling at her customer.  
"Emm...lucky love if thats ok." The shy customer whispered,  
"No problem goshujin sama" Misaki replied barly hearing what he said.  
"A-arigatou misaki-san" the shy customer said before digging in his omelet,while Misaki smiled walking back to the staff room, upon seeying Usui spying on her.

"W-what are you doing usui baka!" Misaki hit him frowning.  
Pouting Usui said "Why don`t you smile the same way you do to that guy...do you have a thing for him..."  
"Usui baka its my job i have to smile even if i don`t want to..and how could you think that i hate all men but one..." Misaki said blushing at her last words.  
Usui smiling kissed her.  
"Arigatou Misaki..now are you done?" Usui asked getting tired.  
"No but you can go home i`ll be fine." Misaki said pushing him towards the door.

"No Misaki im not leaving you,remmember that rich-jerk" Usui said sternly.

"No Usui go go leave I order you too." Misaki argued im not letting him endure this aswell.

"Im not going to endure this Misaki" Usui said reading her mind.

"W-what how-why-how!"Misaki said bewildered.

"Look Usui trust me i`ll be fine just go otherwise i-i-i won`t...kiss you for a week" misaki getting to extreme levels of protest blushed.

Pouting usui said "fine. ill go sayonora Misaki." He kissed her and left,planning to trick her-but then being caught up helping a cute cat stuck in a tree,he wasn`t there for misaki when she needed him...

**Closing time at Maid Latte**

"Sayonora!"Misaki shouted walking out of the back door, smiling that Usui listend to her for once.

Suddenly Misaki hearing someon`s footsteps shivverd in fear.  
Ok look there is nobody there misaki calm dow...wait no what if its a ghost oh i hate ghost where is Usui when i need him ...wait this is my fault why did I tell him to leave baka blushing that she was asking for him hit herself. Don`t be such an idiot i used to walk on my own all the time before i dated Usu...interupted by a guy placing his hand over her what was happing she wanted to hit him back...but then another came from upfront handcuffed her,she tried to kick but they injected her with some drug and she dropped unconscious after only they picked her up and placed her in the having come back saw them lift her into the truck and leave. shocked and full of anger ran as fast as he never ran before with ultomat speed he ran after the truck until it came to an abandond wharehouse.

**Usui pov**

All i could see was them lifting Misaki up and placing her in a and full of anger i ran after the truck full speed until we reached somewhere deserted,then seeying the men open the truck door and lift up Misaki i saw them, "The mysterious men" carry her into the house i followed creeping inside i heard about eight voices and two very familiar...

**Normol pov**

"Ok we have her can i hurt her and break her bones." one of the voices said sounding like a girl

"Yes but we will hurt her too now boys you can start."another voice said very familiar and he was most likly a man usui guessed

And sudenly he heard a slap to the face

"There now im happy but i need more i wan`t to kill her...  
usui hearing this tried to open the door but it was locked,not wasting a second he kicked the door open and ran towards another door,  
"how many f**** doors do they need!" he shouted bitterly kicking yet another locked door and running down to find yet again another door

"ok this is just taking the piss im going to kill them!" he shouted kicking the door open again and running down the stairs fast-mode and finally reaching yet...another door!  
"Ok WTF why!" Usui screamed kicking the door open to find another leading stairs and then a hallway he ran to find five men and meiko beating up a unconcious hearing his footsteps looked up and Meiko screamed.

"U-usui what are you doing here...looking down at her foot being pressed on Misaki`s face quickly took it off...T-this is not what it looks like i was just...  
Not wanting to hear her excuses ran up to her and lifted up Misaki away and placed her near Then looking up he looked at Meiko,then prezident Igarahsi and said "you bet you will not make it out of all those f****ing door!" Usui said every word full of venom and slowly walked up to the five men and kicked his first breaking his jaw and punching his face over and over until it was coverd with blood,The next man he broke his arm by snapping it backwards and broke some of his ribs leaving him unable to move,The third man he punched until he couldn`t anymore,the forth man he broke his skull against the table,and the finall man named Atsou-san,he stamped on his neck full force, with getting only three mini scrathes on his arms.

Still full of anger he walked towards Igarashi and smiled bitterly "You know Igarashi I hated you already but now i hate you more than i hate the devil! and you will pay.I will show you that if you hurt my Misaki i will bitterly kill you-no mercy and you have so all that is left to do is to kill you!" Usui said giving him death-glares,although that was quite ironic because he was actually going to kill him.

Prezident actually being scared walked slowly backwards "Y-you cant hurt me im the heir to my imensly wealthy fami...Usui having had enough kicked him in the ...lets call it the most sensitive men`s area. and then he walked towards a frightend Meiko-san.  
"I knew what you were up to all along i would have threatend you if it wasn`t for Misaki standing up for you this is all your doing and i will hurt you more than anything...Meiko i will make sure no-body will ever love you and i will never love you not even dislike my feelings towards you are pure hatred i can`t hit you because im a man and that is wrong and im against hitting girls but the heart will bear much more pain if i ever see you again in my sight i will break your bones no-body touches my Misaki!" usui shouted full of venom.

Leaving a shocked meiko shivvering out of pain and frightness she fell down not able to close her eyes. Usui picking up Misaki walked her out and called for an ambulance.

Waaeeyooooo Waaeeyoooooo! ( think this is what an ambulance does...)

**At the hospital**

Usui was waiting in the waiting cafe for was badly injured with broken bones,skull broken,cuts,bruises and a broken arm.  
Usui regretting everything having left her putting her through this if only I never started dating he...actuallly i don`t regret that,but if only we never told anyone then this would have never happend,if only i argued back against her protest earlier on and if only i never helped that kitten stuck...im such a baka i will never forgive myself if she gets hur...Usui snapping out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name looked up to find a docter and quickly stode up.

"H-how did s-she do?" Usui said quite loudly and nerveously. "Sir are you her family?" He asked politly,  
"No but im her boyfriend but her mom can`t come she is ill and her imouto-san is young i don`t want to worry them." Usui stated getting annoyed.  
"Ok that will do fine...i do have to say,she has been through alot and usually it would be nearly impossible for her,or anyone for that matter to survive !  
but i must say she is a strong women and she faught very hardly but she kept calling out a name and apoligising im not sure if you can identify his name but it was Usui gomen Usui gomen...daisuki" and she repeated this many times... do you know who that man is.." he questioned Usui suprised at hearing that smiled.  
"Yh i know who that is but is she awake? I wan`t to see her" Usui asked ready to jump into her room.  
"Hai you may,call me if you need anything." The docter said walking away to his next pationt.  
Opening the door Usui walked in to find misaki staring at the ceiling,noticing the door opend she looked and saw the person she longed for "U-Usui Usui Usui!" She screamed jumping out of bed and ran up to him...well actually fell towards him, forgetting that she was bruised by her leg.  
luckly though Usui catched her just in time and he laughed,

"i miss you too Misaki but you have to go back to bed." he said picking her up and placing her onto the sat up and hugged him and burrowed her face into his chest.

"I- gomen Usui gomen gomen gome gome...Usui interupted her with a pattionate into the kiss wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her petite waist she could feel his warm lips on hers he licked her lips asking for permision to enter,opening her mouth slightly he placed his tongue inside and their tongues were practiucally dancing (1)...after breaking free but foreheads touching he smiled.  
"That was excellent kissing Misaki" Usui praised her and nodded,  
"Usui baka perveted-outer-space-alien!" she hit him but secretly she enjoyed it.(2)

"Misaki there is nothing for you to apoligise to it was my fault i should not have listend to you and i should have come sooner this is my fault, gomen Misaki i would never have forgivven myself if you...y-you Misaki interupting him said "its ok Usui im glad you came and i heard what you said to Meiko.." Misaki blushed from happiness "That made me happy...not the first part but the last part." He tightly embraced her and whisperd n her ear

"Misaki i love you and nobody else i would do anything for you and you love me too...doctor told me you whisperd my name gomen repeatedly and said you also said daisuki" blushing a deep crimson red shade,

"I-i was ill thats why i said it" Misaki said covering up and making an excuse!

"That sly Misaki" Usui pouted "I will have to punish you for that...and he dived in to kiss her pattionatly again,Misaki enjoying this placed her arms tightly around his neck...and they kissed over and over at one point a nurse walked in and saw them-embarrased at this sight because she was single and he was so freaking hot ,she screamed a squeek and ran but not before apologising.  
"Gomen!" the embarresed-single nurse shouted running.

The two love-birds having heard her laughed. and dived right back in again...deciding to tell Shizuko and Sakura later about today`s events they embraced eachother again save in eachothers arms...

* * *

**Ok i hope you liked that review please and tell me if i did anything wrong... arigatou *bow* xxx **


	13. Chapter 13 misakis surprise!

**gomen this one took awhile...and yes this is last chapter i hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it xx review Onegai shimasu xxx BTW this idea was not mine..im sorry anonymous i was definitely sure i gave you credit... gomenisau i hope you can forgive me,i didn't mean to take your idea 100% that this was all her idea about misaki getting hurt and hospitalized and broken bones...so that was all her anonymous idea gomen if it seemed like i took your idea but i was sure i credited you! gomen gomen ! **

* * *

**Next morning**

Usui stayed with me all last night. He wouldn`t leave and he locked the door and protested and arguyed,until they had no choice but to let him stay with me, i have never seen this side to him before it`s actually quite soothing to see him so childish and stubborn, I guess im happy that the normal,quite and mysterious Usui turned into..well childish...not that he wasn`t but sort of alot more...if you get what i mean...ok i must have been hit pretty hard i mean im talking to myself and asking myself questions..? .Suddenly being snapped out of her thoughts,because she heard usui call for her name.

"Misa-chan,Misa-chan" Usui called half-asleep laying down...actually more like sitting down on the chair next to her, she tried to warn him and ask for a extra bed but he said and I quote "no i wan`t to stare at Misa-chan while she is sleeping,study her face and write about you in my "all about Misaki diary" Misaki rememberd and sighed. "Why was he like that such a baka...well it would be weird if he wasn`t" Misaki smiled,

"Misaki Misaki" Usui called again pulling on her bed sheet,while half-asleep.

"Kawaii your so cute when your asleep Usui" Misaki mumbled to herself, while thinking he is never going to hear me say that,

"Arigatou,Anata wa tottemo kawaii desu" Usui said teasing her.

"W-WHAT ! Usui baka! you heard me?" Stammerd a shocked and embarassed Misaki,

"Hai" Usui replyed and he got up and sat at the end of her bed,

"Did you sleep well my maid?" Usui smiled sweetly,

"H-hai" Misaki said looking down,

"What no perveted-outer-space-alien?" Usui said fake-shocked.

"N-no be-because i don`t h-hate it,because thats how you saw the r-real m-me" Misaki stammerd blushing, Usui kissed her, after parting he said,

"Your just too cute Misaki!", Misaki blushing extra much smiled and looked at him,

"A-arigatou Usui d-daisuki" Misaki stammerd nervously

"Daisuki Misa-chan" and he embraced her happily,

"Ahem!" someone coughed behind them, they both turned around to find a new nurse who they haven`t seen before looking scornfully at Misaki in particullary,actually only at Misaki.

"Gomen,if i interupted but the patient...need`s to do her test`s" lookind down on Misaki, and then noticing Usui she smiled and giggled,

"Oh i didn`t see you there, wow you`r cute, if you need help in anything, more than anything medical and about the body...im your girl." She winked and placed her number on a paper in his hand while shaking hands, to show that he wasn`t interested he ripped the paper in tiny pieces, right in front of her face and said,

"Im with this girl and only her!" Usui said pulling Misaki towards him and hugging her,

"Arghhhh i hate you you you!" and she ran away crying,

"you`r harrasing girls again Usui...but this time it made me smile..." Misaki said blushing,Usui laughed, "One minute you say he`s harrasing girls and the next he makes me happy...make up your mind Misaki"

"baka! its your fault you make me so confused.." Misaki arguyed back,

"Ahem!"  
Not again Misaki and Usui thought...

"Gomen about the other nurse she is not very...em stable. Gomen for interupting but Misaki-chan need`s her tests so she can leave early...Gomen and your so lucky Misaki he is too cute,lucky i have a boyfriend otherwise i would hate you" a diffrent nurse said laughing,  
"My name is Akira-san." Continued the nurse,and she waved at both of them, "Come on Misaki we have to get you tested in X-ray" Akira-san said gently helping Misaki up, Usui deciding to carry her picked her up and said,

"Don`t worry i`ll carry her!" And he smiled teasingly at Misaki.

"Awwww kawaiiii!" Akira nearly fainting "I can`t take this anymore moe! moe! moe!" and she giggled skipping ahead leading them the way...

**After the test -back in Misaki`s room**

"You did great Misaki we can leave this afternoon" Usui praised his girlfriend, happy that she pulled it off she started to gloat,

"He-he-he i know im so strong."

"Hai hai" Usui laughed. Then their was a knock on the door and Misaki shouted,  
"come in!" and in came ...Hinata-kun Usui shocked and angry gave him death glares.  
"What are you doing here! shintani-kun" Usui snapped,full of anger.  
"I-i gomen gomen Misaki,Usui gomen i know what i did was wrong but i-i don`t know i was jealous and i thought that all we would do is break you two up but then things went extreme and i stopped myself, i even shouted at Meiko. Saiku and Ayumi are on your side gomeniasu from all of us Misaki gomen. And im going out with ayumi-san(1)..So don`t worry my childhood crush has ended." "And iam happy for you here are some flowers and chocolates from me,Ayumi and Saiku hope you get better." He placed the flowers and chocolates on the table, and left closing the doors behind him.

"Wow i didn`t expect that,and he didn`t eat the chocolates-im impressed,but im happy for him because now he won`t bother us" Usui said smiling.

"You`r right Usui im glad he know`s what he did is wrong." Misaki nodded,seeying Usui looking into her eyes,she looked too, just staring into eachothers eyes full of love, and not noticing how green his eyes were,she felt like she was in a trance,

"Ahem...Misaki ahem...Misaki" said the nurse,finally getting her to listen,but Misaki was still gazing into his eyes,as if she was hypnotized, "Wha-what what do you need" misaki answered,still gazing into his eyes,

"Misaki you can leave now..so if you...  
"Hai yaaay! did you hear that Usui we can leave" Misaki snapped her attention to the nurse and interupted her.  
"...Ok then you can dress and i will come back in 5min to take you with me." the nurse giggled closing the door,  
"Ahh young love..." she said dreamily "Can i strip you Misa-chan?" usui teased.  
"Yes usui you can strip me i don`t mind not at all...NOOO baka! you can`t perveted outer-space-alien!" Misaki said sarcastically and pushed him out the she quickly got dressed and combed her hair, then opened the door to find Usui and the nurse talking.

"Yh i understand i will try that tonight yes so shall i use a small spoon for the job or a bigger one ?"  
"I would prefere a small one,but some people like to use the bigger one..It actually depends on you,on how you want it..."  
"Ahem" Misaki coughed signaling that she was done.  
"Hey Misa-chan ready,lets go" Usui said pulling her towards the exit, having organized a suprise ready for her,he pushed her towards the door.

"Konichiwa" a familiar voice said, Misaki turned around to see who it was...and it turned out to be...Saiku, and Ayumi!

"Gomenisau Misaki-san if thats ok i mean i don`t even deserve to call you by your name but i wan`t to say that me and Ayumi we did all that because ...well we were jealous, i mean Usui was admired,loved and liked and then you tooke him away,and we knew that we couldn`t flirt or confess to him because that would be just wanted everything to be the way it used to but then Meiko tooke it too far...and she..she she did that to you!" Saiku wailed.

"Misaki gomen gomen i dont know if you will ever forgive us and who can blame you,im even dating Hinata! so i don`t won`t want Usui anymore."

"Me, well i get what i deserve.. and Meiko too she moved to Hokkaidō to live with her grandparents because her parents disowned her for her behavior-we told them what she did.. Anyways,gomen Misaki and usui for everything i hope that your relationships will be as smooth as...as ...as" Saiku trying to find the right word but was interupted by ayumi,

"butter! as smooth as butter!"Ayumi shouted,

Ignoring Ayumi`s remark she walked towards them and huged them both,

"There there don`t worry im ok if become stronger because of this, to tell you the truth i was disapointed the most because i liked all of you and then i found out and i felt soo betrayed and hurt and thought why! why would they do that? But then it sort of clicked you know,I realized you were sad and hurt too and all you needed was you never did so i understand.I forgive you both and i wan`t to be friends and stay friends and Ayumi im glad you`r happy with Hinata you make a cute couple!" Misaki patted their heads and in and feeling more comfortable they joined in too.

While Usui was watching,he was very proud of Misaki, I knew it as espected of Misaki she will forgive anyone at the end, thats probably why she has not come to hate me, he he walked up to her, "Come on we have to go we have to go to school there`s something i wan`t to show you...",

**At Seika high**

Misaki was blindfolded by Usui who was guiding her...wrongly for that matter! -but just for fun,

"Hai right,no left no right no backwards no there`s a wall infront of you!" Usui joked around,

"Usui stop joking around!" Misaki warned after hitting yet again another wall.

"Hai hai! you`r no fun Misaki" Usui pouted,but nonetheless he still led her the way.  
Usui and Misaki finally reaching their destination, Usui opend the door and came a loud cheer of

**SUPRISE!**

Usui removed the blindfold, and walked in. Misaki though was shocked from the suprise and couldn`t keep the huge grin of her face, everyone she knew was there,her two best friends-Sakura and Shizuko ,Seika high school students,Maid latte staff,mom,Suzuna-chan,Aoi-chan, the idiot trio and Saiku, Ayumi and regaining her cool she looked at Usui,

"Usui did you do all of this?" questioned Misaki.

"Emm-well i did i wanted you to feel special!" Usui said actually blushing!(2)

"Arigatou Usui!" Misaki said hugging him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"awwwwwwwwwww"they all chorused.

Misaki and Usui turned around to ther waiting audience and laughed,

"Arigatou everyone! i love this so much im really one of the luckiest people out there and i can`t ask for more...now lets party!"Misaki shouted,and to her command people started to dance to their favourite songs,eat snacks,play games.

"Shizuko thats soo mean!" wailed Sakura angry that she lost,and Shizuko was gloating.

"No sakura you just lost." Laughed Shizuko extremly happy right now.  
"Awwww don`t worry Sakura you`ll win next time" Kuuuga-kun said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Arigatou sakurai" Sakura,cheering up faster than the speed of light she gave him a kiss on the cheek back.

Yes you`ve guessed it Sakura and Kuuga are now a couple,Shizuko is interested Suzuki Hideki,and most of us think he is interested in her..only a matter of time now...muwhahahahah...wait i can`t speak it tooke me ages to finnaly realize i loved Usui...stop thinking to yourself Misaki concentrate on the game! the game!...  
"Can we join you too?" Saiku said pointing at her Ayumi and Hinata.

"Hai ofcoarse sit down" Misaki motioned for them to sit soon as they sat down everyone turned their attention to the new couple.  
everyone was staring at Hinata and Ayumi with 100% attention. Until Hinata losing his pationets screamed,  
"WHAT WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT US!"

"Honey i think it`s because were a couple now."stated Ayumi for once making sense...yh i know!  
"Soooooooooooooo?"chorused everyone their eyes still set on the couple,  
"So what" Ayumi asked,  
"Arghhhh!"everyone screamed..."So tell us how you two got together!" Everyone screamed in unison.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh"the dum couple said,  
"Well two days ago i was at the breadstore and i saw Hinata and we started talking and we found out how much we had in commen and then you know we talked about breadstick,and breadsquares whichone was better then poof! were dating." Ayumi giggled.  
The rest though didn`t know what to say,whether to complement or feel freaked-out...they wen`t with both.

"Congrats!"they all screamed looking at eachother in concern,  
"Im going to get a drink anyone wan`t some?" Misaki asked getting up.  
"Hai arigatou." they all replyed.  
"Hai won`t be a second." misaki said walking away towards the drinks table,  
but it felt like such a long time before she got there, people kept on stopping her and smiling and congratulating her,wow i do love this but its way to much. I mean the walk from the games table to the drinks table is only 5seconds, i feel like I just walked for like 5minutes.i just want to go back and be next to Usui...hah look at me i used to dream of being away from him,now look at me i can`t even stand 5minutes withought him thought suddenly she was interupted by an attack from the Maid Latte staff.

"Misaki!" they all screamed,and jumped her into a huge hug.

"Misaki Misaki you`r ok were so glad!" they all said in unison.

"Eh-heh arigatou manager,Erika-san,Honoka-san,Subura-san,Sayu-san and Gon-chan,Sen-chan and Mochi-chan! arigatou!" Misaki laughed and they all joined in.  
After a long time Misaki walked back to her table, and sat down next to Usui and gave them all their drinks and they carried on playing.

"Ohh yay i won!" "No you didn`t "Yes we did!"

they all arguyed enjoying their time together.  
After the party was done and everyone left to go home but not before taking lots of pictures with misaki and a full picture of everyone that would be send to everyone...then they left leaving Misaki and Usui some alone time...

"Arigatou Usui." Misaki said blushing cleaning the floor.  
"No problem misaki anything for you." Usui stated smiling sweetly at her,

"U-usui i-i wanted to say remmeber the first time you saw me in my maid latte clothes..well im glad you saw me then i mean otherwise you wouldn`t have noticed me,and i wouldn`t have changed for the better and we definatly wouldn`t have gone out! so-so im happy you saw me that day." Misaki said too embarassed to look him in the eyes she looked down,

He walked towards her step by step and said,  
"Im glad i saw you that day too Misaki otherwise i would be missing out on a great girl,and it wasn`t only because of that,before that i sort of admired you, you were the only girl who could keep up with me...actually you were the only person that could keep up with me."Usui stated steping another step forward until he was only inches away.

"Y-you you admired me but Usui you were always better at me at sport,acedemics,cooking,violin,chess,table etiquette and all im good at is sports,acedemics hating guys...

"And being good at making me happy, making me love you more everyday,being so darn kawaii all the time and taking care of your family,taking care of the girls in school,working aswell as studying and school-council-work! Misaki your good at alot of things!" Usui interupted her by embracing her.

"Arigatou usui so i guess we match!" Misaki said clecnhing her fists in his shirt and pulling him letting go slightly pulled her chin up slightly to face him and lowered himself, they both whispered,

" Aishiteru!" (3)  
And they closed the gap for a pastionate, intenese kiss not wanting to let go she wrapped her arms around his neck,and he wrapped his around her petite licked her lips for permission,and for once,she let him,opening her mouth slightly,letting in his what seemed like hours they let go-due to breathloss, but their foreheads still touching,

"That was very good kissing Misa-chan" Usui teased.  
Misaki hiding her blush said, "Baka-perveted outer-space-alien!" Usui laughed to this comment,

"You will never change Misaki, but thats good for me because your perfect how you are!" Usui smiled sweetly and embraced her once again,kissing over and over again,embracing through the night happy to be in eachothers arms...

owari!

* * *

**well that's it i guess i hoped you liked that review Onegai shimasu arigatou to all of you this anime was made by HIRO Fujiwara i just thought of the idea and some characters im glad i started doing this and i hope you`re glad you read this xxxx arigatou *bow* **

**(1) i know that might sound weird but i wanted ayumi and hinata together they sort of suited and remember i said he would get a happy ending so he did and i think they would make a great couple...what do you think?**

**(2)usui does blush when he is around misaki, remember that episode where she was taking care of him in his apartment, well when he was embracing her on the couch he was blushing and i thought that was soo Hawaii ! **

**(3) i wanted them to say Aishiteru rather than daisuki.. because we all know that their serious about each other and people usually only say that if your serious so i thought... **

* * *

**animeadict678: well did you like that?**

**misaki :why why! did you get me hospitalized?**

**animeadict678 : gomen but i had too it was the readers idea,and we all know usui can get seriously cute, when he is protecting you...**

**usui : she is right and you were not hurt to badly in the end... but im still mad you got her hurt...but since i stayed overnight with her ...in the same room and shared lots of moments i will forgive you**

**animeadict678 : arigatou usui see **

**misaki : Ehhhh..baka usui, miako( P.S that's me animeadict)...fine fine i`ll forgive you too **

**animeadict678 : good now we must say bye to our readers!**

**animeadict678,usui and misaki : sayonora until next time!**

**xxxx**

**again gomen anonymous im so sorry xxxx**


	14. Authors notes owari!

**Authors notes... i know arghhh Gomen...*BOW***

**Well that was it its time to say goodbye...to this story..not me well i hope not me anyways i just want to say that all of your comments, reviews made me soo happy just reading them cheeres me i love that you guys enjoy my well i am definatly going to write another story this story will be based on a special day in Misaki and Usui`s lives, this story will be short like mabey 2-5 chapters at the most this will be like a side story and then after that i will write another story based on Magica Rings idea so i hope you look forward to that. Arigatou to all of my readers daisuki!...although i have never met you i still love you and i want to thank you all so much i just want to jump out of the screen and give you all a huge hug!**

**Arigatou x 1000**

***Bow***

**What`s their left to say oh yeah im thinking of making another fanfic based on another Anime/Manga but only after im done with the rest...If you have any request tell me and i will try my best :D xxxxxx**

**Owari !**

**Arigatou *bow***

**names of people who reviewd my work...**

**Shawnmisakiusui**

**YuukiZala**

**Colorici74**

**Anonymous**

**Coco**

**Helekiller**

**Magica ring**

**Bloodyangel01**

**Guest or lala i think...**

**LivingDeadDollQueen**

**Heidilynn08**

**Tazzy786**

**another Gues...actually all of my Guests**

**arigatou,daisuki *bow***

**xxx**


	15. ANONYMOUS GOMEN!

**Gomen gomen Anonymous...**

**Gomen it looked like i took your idea but i swear i thought i credited you. Im soo sorry i didn`t mean any of that and you did you helped alot, soo much infact and im sorry and yes this was your idea 100% all i did was write it down please forgive me i did write this really fast and in one night but still what i did was horrible please forgive me xxx**

**I don`t take ideas of people withought giving them credit, so gomen gomen gomen ! I really loved your idea :) im gomen forgive me xxx**

**gomen guys this was just an apology chapter xxx **


End file.
